World's End
by Girxdolly
Summary: The story of a girl who wanted to be a pirate all her life, but she had to get a crew in Tortuga...What will happen? Who will she meet? Who knows? Made years ago and just now I decide to upload all of it haha
1. Tortuga

World's End

This story I'm about to tell you is a particular story indeed, it started with a single girl, you wouldn't believe that one so small and naïve would want to become a pirate. She always stared at the sea from afar in her small cottage; she lived with no one, but herself. Late at night she'd always look out the window and watch the sea do it's enchanting dance that hypnotized sailors to it's depts. She imaged sailing on a ship, no matter if it was big or small, she wished to sail somewhere…anywhere…far…far away from there.

She was now twenty-four, a young healthy age. She was old enough now to leave her home and explore beyond the boundaries of her what her eyes could only see. She wore the toughest clothes she had, that could wit-stand anything. She packed no other clothing, just what left she had of food and a large canteen of water, also a tiny silk bag that held gold and silver coins. She held them in a leather sack she wore over her shoulder, she grabbed all she could and walked out without looking back. She looked start ahead and pulled out a hat she was given from a friend from long ago, she had never forgotten their face or name.

"And Where do you think you are going my dear?" said a formal voice, the girl didn't dare look up, she didn't want to…since she was scowling. The person lifted her chin and her expression changed from scowling to innocent and slightly helpless, "Hello Beckett." Smiled the girl in the sweetest way possible, "May I ask where is someone like you going?" Smirked Beckett keeping the girl's face lifted by his index and thumb. "That, my _friend_, is none of your business." Spat the girl losing her innocent expression, "Oh come now Jolette have some manners, aren't you going to miss me? I'm going to venture off to find and old friend." Beckett continued to smirk, she began to think if he knew of her plan to leave to become to true adventurer and to be a pirate, "Fine if you must know I'm going to leave this god forsaken hellhole and go somewhere away from here and-" she was cut off by Beckett, "And what? Become a pirate? You should know my dear that anything related with pirates or piracy you'll be punished by death…and I don't want to see a pretty little face like yours, getting hung." "It's ok I'd rather die than stay here any longer." Smirked Jolette and she pulled away from him and began to walk off. Before she could go further Beckett grabbed her wrist, "You're out to see your dear old friend again, well if that is so Castro I'll be meeting up with you again and when we do meet up you'll be praying that you had stayed here." Jolette was just silent and yanked away and continued toward the docks.

"Then we'll meet soon my dear." Smirked Beckett to himself and bowed and left to the other side of the docks. Jolette looked around the docks to find a sturdy ship, but she was stopped by a muscular African American as he was tying a boat up, next to him stood a white man that looked rather familiar, "Ms. Castro shouldn't you be at home or somewhere else where from here?" coughed out the white man, "Yes, Mercer, I'm here to take a ship and go _away_ from my home." Hissed Jolette, she didn't really like Mercer much he got on her nerves easily. "How can you? I shall not allow it." Glared Mercer, trying to be tough and clever. "Is that so? Well I never did listen to anyone so why should I start?" laughed Jolette as she just walked around him and the black man and just went toward a dingy, "I don't think your future _husband_ will allow that." coughed another man, Jolette looked back to see Norrington he was more clean when he came back from his mysterious disappearance, "Future _HUSBAND_?! HA! You've gotta be kidding me I never agreed to anything related to him or marriage!" shouted Jolette in disbelief and shock, "Still Lord Cutler Beckett shall not allow you to go." "And why is that?" "Because he wants you to go look for someone by the name, Jack Sparrow." There was an awkward silence until Jolette spoke up, "Jack Sparrow you say? Alright tell Lord Buckethead I'll be off to Tortuga to get myself a crew and that's the end of that." Before anyone could say anything else she had already hop into a dingy and sailed off.

Jolette relaxed in her tiny dingy that rocked, left to right…left to right….over and over making her sleepy. She laid back and covered herself with a torn up piece of cloth she has packed up just in case. The sun was bright and it reflected against the water making it brighter, but then a sudden shade came towering over her, she looked up to see a rather large ship, actually it was a medium sized ship compared to real ship, "Hm…a trading ship? They are bound to have enough supplies for me and my soon to be crew." Smirked Jolette, she immediately laid back down trying to look as ill as possible, once she heard men talking. "Look!" "What is that?" "It be a woman in distress!" all three men jumped down to get her, one grabbed her, the other got her bags, and the third tied up her dingy. Jolette slowly awoke acting as if she were weak and was traveling the sea for days, "Oh please someone tell me where I am." She opened her eyes to see one of Beckett's workers and a tray of food and a glass of water, "here you go miss, you look terrible how long have you been at sea?" asked the man, Jolette acted as if she was delusional "Who said that? Oh god the voices are back!" she shrieked holding her head down to her knees, she smirked and once she looked up she looked helpless again and began to eat and drink. "Miss this is no illusion, where were you going anyway?" asked the man looking worriedly at her, "Tortuga." Smirked Jolette as she stood up and knocked the guy out, "Sorry about that luv but I really do need a boat with plenty of supplies." She picked up the man and took his pistol and sword and tossed him out of the room. She walked out smoothly with a smirk and looked around, "Now it's either you guys jump in the dingy and I take your ship or I force you all to and I think going willingly is easier." No one moved only stared at her, "Fine the hard way is always the fun way."

A few moments later, Jolette had sailed off with the ship and tossed every single last person onto a single dingy. Jolette whistled happily as she sailed off toward Tortuga. She had been sailing for what seemed for days, but merely hours, Jolette never did have patience for anything, but this…this was something she had been waiting for all her life. Soon she spotted something in the distance and heard, very faintly, the sound of laughter and singing. She grinned and laughed successfully, "Tortuga."


	2. New Crew

Once she sailed close enough she hid her boat in between two large rocks so that no one would steal her ship. Jolette climbed down her ship and one of the rocks and ran straight into the crowd, to not look too out of place; she put on her hat and tilted it over to cover her eyes. She went toward the area with the most crowds of people; unfortunately it was a Bar/Brothel. Jolette pushed past all the drunken whores and pirates and went straight to the bar; the first person to catch her eye was a woman with short brownish hair that was smashing bottles over people's heads. "Take that! And you too! You're rude to me! You don't even talk to me! You don't tip me!" The woman kept shouting what they did wrong to her when she smashed the bottle on their heads. It seemed that she was the bartender there, Jolette could tell from the amount of bottles she was breaking and for the fact she was behind the bar and not in front of it, how obvious. The woman continued, "You I don't like anyway…I don't even know you or anything and you're just there so I don't really care…" She stopped at this other woman; the other woman was chugging down rum as if her life thrived on it. She had long brown hair that was tied back and wore nothing more of brown and black, there wasn't a hint of any other color except for the dirt. Then the bartender walked up to Jolette, "I don't know you but I like you…" said the bartender with a sly smirk, Jolette raised her brow and looked at the bartender confused, "And why's that?" Before the bartender could respond the woman with long brown hair spoke up, "Mirna! Stop bugging that person and get me more rum!" shouted the other woman; surprisingly she was still a sober as can be. "Right away Jaysha!" smiled Mirna as she ran to the back and came back with 4 bottles of rum and handed it all over to Jaysha and walked over back to Jolette. Before she could tell her why there was a sudden shriek, they both turned to a corner far way from the bar, "Get off of me! You bloody pigs! I didn't want this job, they kidnapped me for heaven's sake!" shrieked a girl, Jolette had good eyes and she saw a girl with short reddish-blondish hair, she had freckles trailing over her rosy cheeks and pale skin. She wore the normal whore outfit, hers was red.

"Come on poppet you know you want to." Smirked a grimy man, dirt smeared his face as if it were apart of his skin now, four others surrounded her as grimy as the 'leader'. "Leave me alone!" the girl shrieked as she crossed her arms over each other covering her chest, one of the men held her down against the corner as the others watched with hungry eyes, the man began to rip away at the dress, almost like signaling Jolette to save her. Jolette jolted up and jumped on tables leaping over pirates and whores and others, she grabbed onto a chain that dangled helplessly over her. She yanked at it a few times to reassure that it was sturdy enough and she jumped up and swung over the heads of hundreds maybe even thousands of people and jumped down right behind the five men and she coughed to get their attention, "I think you gentlemen had your fun and I think of it to be my turn now." Jolette spoke rather cocky and she smirked; four of the man looked back as the one holding the helpless woman down held her down. "And why should we listen ta you ye are just a measly wench what can ye do?" scowled one of the men, "Because it seems I'm the only person out of the four of you with a pistol and a sword." Smirked Jolette ad she pulled out the pistol and cocked it, the four men looked at each other and pulled out their pistols and cocked their guns and pulled the trigger. Sadly, nothing happened and Jolette smirked, "And it would also seem I'm the only one with a loaded gun." The four men dropped their guns and rushed off leaving the 'leader' by his lonesome. She tapped the man on the shoulder leaning over a bit, "Can't ya see I'm busy 'ere?!" growled the man not taking his eyes of the woman, "Well if you don't mind really, I would wish for you to get your hands off this woman or I'll force you to." Smiled Jolette as she leaned over to the side to look at both to woman and the man, "Oh yeah?! What are ye gonna do 'bout it?!" sneered the grimy man Jolette sighed and stood up straight taking her sword out and pressing the point of it against the man's sweaty neck, "What I'm going to do either decapitate you or slice your hands off, either one works for me." Grinned Jolette menacingly and pressed down harder making his neck drip out a single drop of blood, the man stood up and stared a Jolette letting the woman go.

The woman crawled behind Jolette as the man drew out his pistol and cocked it aiming it at Jolette's head, "What's faster luv? My bullet or your measly sword?" grins the man showing his rotted, black teeth. "Let us see shall we?" Jolette smirked and swung at the man as he pulled the trigger; the red headed woman screamed and plugged her ears as the boom of the shot echoed and the sound of the bullet hitting against…metal? Yes metal! Jolette had deflected the bullet with her blade making it chip, "Now look what you've done! You've chipped my sword and I don't think you have enough bullets for another try?" The man cocked his pistol and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened he kept try still nothing. "See? I think you owe me 10 gold shillings for sword repair and bullets." Jolette kept her sword pointed to the man's sweaty neck which made him nervous and sweat even more, he was shaking and he yank his coin bag from his strap and tossed it to her and dashed off after his 'crew'. Jolette smirked and tossed the bag up in the air and caught it, tracing her fingers around it's outline feeling the touch of leather against her skin and in between her fingers. She looked back at the red headed woman and walked off, "Wait!" she shouted out reaching her arm out to get Jolette's attention, Jolette looked back at her from over her shoulder, "Please what is your name?" "Jolette Castro…_Captain_ Jolette Castro." Smirked Jolette as she tipped her hat and headed out, only to be followed by the girl, "Please let me come with ye Cap'n I'll do anything you want! Please." The woman clasped her hands together and began to beg. "Look luv not to offend you or anything but I need a…_strong_…and um…more _pirate_ like person you know?" she smiled nervously and walked off again, but only to be stopped by the same woman, "Please! I want to leave this god forsaken hellhole I hate it!" she begged as she began to cry, "The man here are filthy and only want sex and booze! And I hate both!" she looked down and away, "so please look in your heart let me come with you!" Jolette looked at her with sympathy and then began to walk away, "like a said luv only pirates not whores." "I-am-not-a-whore!" the woman shouted from the top of her lungs, she was sad, enraged, and annoyed making her face flushed and red as an apple; people stared and Jolette did also and then she laughed breaking the silence between the two, "If you are brave enough to shout at a person with a sword and a loaded pistol you are part of me crew." Smiled Jolette as she walked to the woman and shook her hand, "Ye name please?" "Nicole Cowan!" smiled the red head as she shook Jolette's hand; they head toward the ship that was still in between the rocks. Once they got on the ship Nicole looked around confused for she only saw an empty ship with no one else on it but them, "Umm…Cap'n where's the rest of the crew?" Jolette laughed and set her things down and climbed back off, "that's why I'm here to find the best of the bad, now you stay here while I look for more people." Jolette climbed all the way down and walked out only to bump into Jaysha and Mirna.

"I think you have a whore of ours…" coughed Mirna as she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot at a slow pace, "Whore?" asked Jolette acting as if she didn't know what she meant, "Red head, red dress, freckles, and big boobs" interrupted Jaysha in a flat tone, holding yet another bottle of rum, Jolette looked at the two and leans to the side and looked over to their brothel/bar, "Well before I answer that I need you to answer this…Who is running the bar and or brothel?" asked Jolette and she leaned back trying to keep her balance. Jaysha and Mirna looked at each other and then to Jolette, "We're handing it over to someone else." Sighed Mirna, "Why is that?" Jolette questioned as she tilted her head slightly. "I keep drinking the rum." Coughed Jaysha as she chugged down her bottle of rum, "And I just quit because I don't want to work for a man to don't know, it's like slavery." Huffed Mirna as she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Well if you don't own the brothel and or bar anymore why do you need your _whore_?" asked Jolette as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Not a whore!" shouted a voice from behind Jolette, and Jolette sighed and pointed back, "Ok there's your whore, but she is part of me crew so she doesn't work for you anymore she works for me now." Smirked Jolette as she kicked the dirt from under her fanning the particles of dust with her left hand in boredom. "Well then can we join ya crew?" Smirked Mirna slyly as she blew the particles away; Jolette eyed them both; they seemed worthy since Mirna seemed to be a true trickster and Jaysha seems to be a powerful and strong person, if she could handle _that_ much rum, "Aye ye two can in me crew! By the way name's Jolette but it's _Captain_ Jolette to you." She said as she shook both their hands, "Yeah…yeah, name's Mirna and she's Jaysha." Mirna said in a bored tone as she walked past Jolette and climbed up in Jolette's boat, Jaysha didn't say nor whispered a word and just walked past Jolette following Mirna.

Jolette sighed and began walking in a slow pace dodging around fighting pirates and screaming whores, Tortuga wasn't the best place to clear your mind bit it was all she got. She tipped her hat to hide her eyes from the people that watched and stared at her as if she was the strange one, it wasn't really safe for a woman to be walking alone around in Tortuga; luckily Jolette had baggy clothing and had the habit of hiding her hair under her hat just for the hell of it, making her look like a man. The hat…ah yes…the hat…I bet you've been wondering what it looked like, well now it was black as black as the shadows under the moon's light, the material it was made from was rough and tough like the perfect pirate should be, and it had a single feather, a long white feather that was soft to the touch. She sighed and continued walking in the dark streets of Tortuga; large gray clouds hovered over the island unable to tell whether it was night or day or even dusk or dawn. As she walked someone was suddenly tossed out in front of her, "Get out and stay out!" shouted a bald, dirty, old man whom seem to be a bartender of a local bar, but then again what grimy old man isn't? The grimy old man wore a white wife beater and a yellow apron that was losing it's brightness and luster. The bartender slammed the door as Jolette walked up next to the man he just threw out, she leaned forward a bit to leer over him. The man had long spiky hair that was almost gravity defying, he wore all back so it was rather hard to see him on the sandy grounds of the pathway, "Hey mate ye ok?" asked Jolette as she shook the man slightly to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up rubbing them gently, "God damn bartender…he just cant stand the fact he lost the bet." He sat up and stayed sitting there staring at the wooden door watching the brown paint peel off, as if he didn't even know of Jolette's existence.

"Excuse me sir…but why did he throw you out?" coughed Jolette trying to get the man's attention. The man turned around and stood up looking at Jolette, "Why would you need to know that, it's none of your business what his reason was, besides I don't even know it myself." He mumbled the last part and then continued, "So why are you, a woman, wondering around dressed up like a pirate? Shouldn't you be off somewhere else somewhere like-" Jolette cuts him off, "like home? Well I don't have one…not anymore anyway…" she sighed acting dramatic yet again, "Well that's too bad for you then ain't it?" laughed the man, "You still need to answer my questions." Jolette sighed and grunted crossing her arms and tapping her foot, "Fine, if you must know one I'm dressed like a pirate because I am and two I'm going to be somewhere else after I get a crew!" grunted Jolette frustrated, the man looked at Jolette and eyed her, "A pirate you say and you want to find a crew? Well I'll gladly offer myself to the crew on one condition…please no bitching at all." Warned the man, Jolette was about to say something until he cut of off," At all!" "I know that you ingrate! I was going to ask for your name." glared Jolette obviously annoyed with the man, "Name's Rotharell Jenova, I was born in Japan and I moved to Port Royal to here, when it wasn't 'Tortuga' if you know what I mean." Replied Rotharell, "Alright Mr. Jenova, my ship is between two large rocks, on board are three women waiting ok?" whispered Jolette, Rotharell nodded and was about to go, but the door of the same bar opened and out came two women, one with short brown hair the other with long black hair that was tied back. "Don't forget these ya stupid fiddler!" shouted a man from inside throws out a violin and a pair of glasses making then fly out only to get caught by the long black haired girl. "Oh hey Emily hey Krys, you guys got kicked out too." Asked Rotharell as he help the two up, "What do you think genius?!" Coughed Krys, then she saw Jolette and grinned," Hey there name's Krystean, but people call me Krys please don't ask why." Smiled the woman with short brown hair, "I wasn't going to…and my name is Jolette Castro…" murmured Jolette as Krys placed her hand on Jolette's shoulder and shouts, "Emily come introduce yaself you fiddler!" the girl with black hair walked up to Jolette and bowed, "I'm Emily." Her voice was calm but also it wasn't…it was hard to explain but her voice was just too bipolar lets just say. "Where were you two going anyway eh Rotharell eh? Eh?!" asked Krystean as she nudged Rotharell on the arm. He pushed her away and straightened out his sleeve, "we were going to leave, we are in a pirate crew and _she's_ the captain." Replied Rotharell in a very flat tone, Krys and Emily looked at Rotharell then themselves then to Jolette, there was an awkward silence until Krystean just _had_ to speak up, "Can we join your crew?" "Yes! Can we? Can we?" they clasped their hands together, got on their knees and begged. Jolette made a face as if she was disguised by the sight and filled with pity and annoyance, "Ok! Ok! You two are part of me crew please tell me you guys are strong and can stay up all not and day without a wink of sleep." Prayed Jolette to them and the 'big man upstairs'. They both nodded and Jolette smiled, "Good now follow me! We have a big day ahead of us!" smiled Jolette. On the way there Jolette thought she heard more feet following them, but she just ignored it.

Once she got on her ship with her last three crew mates he was found face to face with a Puffin and a Ferret, "What is this?! What are animals doing on my ship?!" shouted Jolette seriously outraged. She looked at the animals as she shooed them away when she climbed up and on all the way, she saw that the two animals both fly and ran to their owners, Jaysha and Mirna. "Well we didn't really want to leave out lovely pets behind now did we?" smirked Jaysha as she pet her Puffin gently as it rested on her shoulder, Mirna cradled her ferret as it stroked it's neck against her, Jolette sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. Mirna looked at Jolette and smiled, "Aw come now it looks like you have a little buddy of your own." She laughed as she went to the end of the ship and leaned in and pointed to a white and gray dog, Jolette followed after Mirna and leaned in also and saw the dog, "A husky?!" shouted Jolette in shock, "I've been followed by a mangy mutt?!" Mirna giggled and scratched behind her ferret's ears, "Aw come now cap'n lighten up and take him in he is cute and I think he likes you." Jolette sighed and slowly climbed down and tried to shoo the dog away, but it only stayed in place panting and licking at her hand or at least trying to. She swing her foot trying to kick the dog in annoyance, but he was too fast and he leaped up and tackled her licking her face, she couldn't help but smile and laugh giving in, "Alright! Alright! You little mutt you win! You're part of me crew and I'll call you…Damion." The dog barked and followed after Jolette as she climbed up the ship with her newest crew mate, "Alright luvs get ready because tonight! We set sail!" smirked Jolette as she ran to the wheel and got ready to sail.


	3. Merciful Death

"Hoist the sails! Man the mast!" Commanded Jolette as she steered the ship with Damion right by her side, he smiled wagging his tail in excitement. They sailed at a steady pace, the waves gently pushing against the sides of the ship as the wind blew the sails making them puff out. It was like that day was meant for sailing, the sun shined as bright as ever once they left the shade of Tortuga's clouds, Nicole was in the bird's nest using a thin, rusted blue telescope with the paint peeling off, in the distance she spotted something moving along with the waves as from behind it stood a large fog of smoke that rose up to the sky fading away as it blended in with the clouds. "Cap'n! Cap'n! Look ahead! There's fire!" shouts Nicole as she points to the smoke, Mirna sniffed the air and smirked, "yup that's fire alright a mighty one that was cause by gunpowder." Mirna turned her head looking up at the captain, "Should we check it out Cap'n?" asked Mirna trying to hide her smirk petting her Ferret. Jolette nods as she turned the wheel slightly curving their trail the ship made as it glades through the water; once they got close to what caused the fire they saw pieces of a ship floating by with sparks of fire burning out from the spray of the water. The boat itself was crushed in half and the smoke fogged up most of the place making it hard to see and breathe, "We need to turn back!" coughs Rotharell holding his neck trying to breathe, Jolette glared around sensing something was here. Then, faintly, they all heard a voice of a girl singing, "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! Yo-Ho…Yo-Ho a Pirates life for me…" it was sung gently and sweet as if a lullaby, everyone looked at once another then ran to the sides of the ship searching the water for who sang that song. From afar they saw someone on a large piece of the boat slowly drifting down toward them, "Cap'n!" they yell, "Over there! There is someone on a raft!" Jolette couldn't see them at first but then once the smoke began to clear she saw them and sailed toward them.

"You there! What happened?!" shouts Jolette handing the steering to Jaysha as she walked to the side to see it was girl with long dark brown hair that was down swaying in the breeze, she sat on her knees singing gently to herself. She didn't hear Jolette at first, or so Jolette thought, but she turned her head and looked up at Jolette and her crew the girl smiled, "You've come to save me?" she asked. Jolette raised her brow and looked at her crew as they nod lightly, "Aye! Now paddle over here and climb aboard!" shouts Jolette as she slowed the ship down letting the girl climb on. She climbed on and run up to Jolette and hugged her tightly, "Thank ya mate! I didn't think anyone would come." The girl smiled and let Jolette go as she pushed her away, "'Tis nothing now tell me what be ye name?" coughed Jolette one last time, as they sailed away from the smog, everyone took a deep breathe and went back to work, "My name? Oh, it's Kat." Smiled the girl as she bowed, "Kat eh? Where do you live maybe we can drop you off only if it's on our course." There was a silence between them, Kat stared blankly and blinked a few time then tilted her head, Jolette snapped her fingers in front of Kat's face snapping her back to reality, "I don't have a home really…I forgot everything I only remember a man calling me Kat before you know…the ship was attacked." Sighed Kat, Jolette eyes her and stared at the girl's necklace and snatched it while it was still wrapped around Kat's neck, "One of the pieces of eight! How did you get it?!" snapped Jolette squeezing the coin in her palm tightly almost choking the girl. "I-I-I don't know! I swear! A man gave it to me I don't know who he was…I think it was…my father…" choked out Kat struggling to breathe, Jolette lets go of the coin making Kat fall back on the floorboard. "Sorry I overreacted but it's just that…" Jolette lifted her hat and pulled out an identical coin, "I have one too, an old friend in trusted me with it." She smiled lightly once she remembered her friend. Jolette shook her head and went up back to the wheel and took it from Jaysha and began to sail off again, she pulled out a small gray box, that opened to reveal a compass, she mumbled to herself and possibly Damion trying to find north.

It had been hours sailing on the sea, everyone at their stations scrubbing the deck, pulling the sails and masts, or even caring for the animals. The only person not doing any work was of course Jaysha whom was lounging on the deck chugging down some rum she had brought along, Jolette was walking around the deck as Kat was in duty of the wheel, Jolette nearly tripped over the relaxing Jaysha. "Oh bugger! What are you doing?!" growled Jolette catching herself as she looked at Jaysha with an intense glare, Jaysha's hat was covering her eyes and perched on it was her little Puffin which was also relaxing. "Eh? What t'was that Cap'n?" Jaysha pushed up her hat slowly trying not to make her Puffin fall off; Jolette glanced at her annoyed, "Why aren't you working?" "I did work I just finished early." Smiled Jaysha tipping her hap back over her eyes, Jolette kicked Jaysha's side with her boot, "Well then don't lie in the middle of the deck, you're in people's way." Before another word was spoken Nicole shouts, "Ship! Cap'n! Straight ahead!" Jolette ran to the front of the ship and peered over the rail and spotted a familiar, then she suddenly recognized it, it was the legendary Black Pearl! "Barbossa." She smiled as she whispered to herself, but then in a blink of an eye the ship was crushed by 4 large tentacles shooting up from the water and they fell dropping down onto the ship crushing it and dragging it in one blow. Jolette was in such shock she fell down on her knees and almost began to cry, but she held back the tears and let out rage, without a word she stormed past everyone and slammed the door to her captain's quarters. Everyone looked at each other confused then to Kat, "You're at the wheel kid what do you suggest we do?" asked Krystean, Kat thought for a moment and saw a long boat drifting away from the, now wrecked, ship. "We should save those people over there, maybe they can tell use what happened." She pointed to the boat and began to steer in that direction.

"Thank you so much for allowing us on you ship." Smiled a blonde woman whose face was a bit red was dripping either of water or sweat, possibly both. "It's the least we could do, what happen-" Kat's question was cut off by Nicole, "Elizabeth?!" she climbed down the bird's nest in shock, "You know each other?" cuts in a young looking man with brown hair that was messily tied back and had a goatee, "She's my half sister." Coughed Elizabeth. "That you and father abandoned!" growled Nicole in total hatred and rage, they bickered and argued while each crew tried to stop them, "Shut up!" shouts Jaysha from behind them, "Shingles and I cant sleep with you all bickering!" she groaned getting up adjusting her hat as her puffin flew up a bit and rested down on her shoulder. Everyone looked at her then each other as Rotharell spoke up, "I'm guessing one of you should meet up with the cap'n." A middle aged man grimy and messy as the rest walked up to Rotharell and shook his hand, "Aye, and you must be the captain of this ship of women." Chuckled the man, Rotharell rose his eye brow in confusion and pointed to the closed doors of the captain's quarters. Everyone from the opposing crew turns over the doors and few walked toward it and knocked, no answer, then Jolette's crew knocked and called for her, "Cap'n! Cap'n! Come on out!" They all continued trying except Mirna, Jaysha, and Rotharell, and then Mirna walked up to the crowd and cleared her throat, "Guys…Move." They all moved aside creating a clear pathway for her. She walked to the door opened it and pulled Jolette out and tossed her on the deck, "Cap'n guests are here." Said Mirna in a sweet voice, Jolette stood up as her hat covered her eyes and she groan, "Mirna…I hate you with the passion of a thousand suns in molting lava." Jolette growled and pushed up her hat showing her glaring at Mirna, "Awe, I love you too Cap'n" giggled Mirna. The visiting crew stared at Jolette as if in awe, you would be too to find a girl was leading a boat filled with pirates. Jolette glared at the visiting crew and she eyed them, "What are ye be needin' from me?" they looked at each other until the young man spoke up, "We'll be needing your help to meet up with a friend, please will you help me?" the boy seemed nervous and Jolette smirked, "Aye, but what do I get in return?" Silences took over the ship as Jolette, "Anything you want, my father is governor of Port Royal." The blonde woman speaks out; Jolette looked at the woman "What's your name m'lady?" "My name is Elizabeth Swann." Elizabeth replied quickly without a care, "Alright Ms. Swann we want food, water, weapons, rope and." As Jolette was listing Jaysha spoke up, "and rum!" Jolette looks over to Jaysha and laughs, "And of course rum." Elizabeth thought for a moment and nods shaking Jolette's hand, "Deal." Jolette smirked, "Deal, alright luvs tell us the way ye are going and we'll take ya there." Jolette walked to the wheel as Damion followed, everyone took their stations and the visiting crew helped them.

Later, after hours of sailing it became dark and easier for them to hide the boat and ride in the longboats as told by Elizabeth. Once they rode down the stream they see people standing in the water holding up lit, waxed candles as they looked down in sorrow some trying to hold back tears; near the end of stream they saw a high hut with things hanging down form the roof and the light in the hut was dull, lit only by a few candles. "We're here…Mr. Gibbs, Will, and…Jolette was it?" Elizabeth looked at her confusingly and Jolette nods, "Alright please come you may want to know our story." "Alright…Kat you're coming with me." Jolette said as they all walked out telling each other to tend to the boats leaving Krys, Rotharell, Mr. Cotton, and Emily behind.

A voodoo priestess walked around the room handing everyone a cup of rum or a remedy to calm all their nerves, but then she stopped at Jolette and eyed her, "You…you have big goals Yes? You be searching for things you had only dreamt of Yes? You will achieve all you wish and I think I know someone that can help." She looked around not even waiting for Jolette's reply to those questions, but she did stare into Jolette's eyes as if she was reading her like a book, "You all miss witty Jack?" all his supposed crew mates lifted their glasses and said "Aye." In unison, "Will any of you venture through da brave da weird and haunted shores at world's end?" yet again they all lifted their glasses and said "Aye." The voodoo priestess grinned and placed the tray down and looked at everyone, "If you go and brave da weird and haunted shores at world's end, then you will need a captain who knows dose waters…" There were heavy steps walking down her stairway and everyone looked up and stayed quiet, the man who walked down the stairs was…Barbossa, "... So, tell me, what's become of my ship?" Jolette's mouth had dropped and lost all grip and strength as she dropped her glass to the ground spilling the drink and making that cup bounce and all stared at her as her eyes began to blur as tears began to form in her eyes, "Barbossa…"


	4. Planning Insanity

There was a long silence; everyone stared at Jolette as she stood there quickly in shock. "Jolette!" the man broke the silence as the girl suddenly charged toward him and hugged him. "You know him?!" Cried out everyone, "Wait you know her?" Coughed out Elizabeth almost choking on her drink, "Aye, We spoke few times before back when he stranded Jack on that island." Chuckled Barbossa patting Jolette's head and ruffles up her hair; Jolette smiled and nods, "Indeed," Her smile then faded as she stepped up, "But We can talk about this later, but first we need ta find this Jack Sparrow character." She walked out the hut, her crew followed. Everyone even the priestess followed along, "Tia Dalma, What are you doing?" asked Elizabeth, "What does it look like woman! I'll be goin' with cha." Tia Dalma walked past Elizabeth and climbed into a boat, the boats were crowded and Elizabeth needed help to climb on so she looked at Will for help but he ignored her and looked away. As they sailed down the narrow river back to the ship, no one spoke a word, they all felt tension in the air making everyone feel too uncomfortable to speak. Once back on the ship the silence was broken by a drunk Jaysha and a very loud Puffin, "Captain! There you are!!" grinned Jaysha as she dragged herself toward Jolette, "…Jaysha…dare I ask what happened here?" Jolette said as she looked at the other in slight disgust and disappointment, "Forget that! We have an emergency!!" shouts Jaysha as she flung her arms in the air, nearly causing herself to fall back, "Emergency?! Like what? Have we been robbed?!" shrieked Nicole as she began to worry, "what if the thieves are still on the ship!" Jolette felt embarrassed due to the fact that she has a worthless crew and her long lost friend knows about it. Jolette began to feel frustrated, and it began to grow by the second, soon enough she snapped, "QUIT YOUR BLOODY BICKERING AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BEFORE I TIE ROCKS TO BOTH YA ANKLES AND TOSS YA TWO TO THE DEPTHS OF THE SEA!" screamed Jolette at the tops of her lungs. "Sorry. Captain." whimpered Nicole as she hid behind Jaysha, "As I was saaaaying, we're out of rum! I drank it all and I'm still very thirsty!" cried out Jaysha very dramatically. Jolette's eye began to twitch as she slowly was ready to reach for her pistol, but she was stopped by Mirna, "Captain! Captain! No need to be rash we all can be friends here! Jaysha can last on drinking her own spit till we get some more rum! Right, Jaysha?" laughed Mirna slightly nervous, "Yes the lass is right no need for blood shed! How about you guys cool off and we'll be taking care of the ship!" smiled Gibbs. Jolette slowly turned her head to face him scaring the others, "I'll assign a temporary captain while I'm cooling off in my quarters…lets see….how about…Barbossa?" smiled Jolette, though the smile was forced, Barbossa smiled, "Wise choice I promise ta have ya ship runnin' in tip top shape before you could say Davy Jones' locker!" smiled Barbossa as he patted her head before she left to her quarters, Damion following right behind her. 

Jolette slammed the door shut right behind her, nearly breaking the door off it's hinges. Damion scurried behind Jolette as she sat down into her chair in a huff, "Can you believe it Dam'?!" asked Jolette as she looked at her dog with much frustration, "What kind of mess have I gotten myself into?" Jolette continued as she threw her arms into the air nearly knocking a few things over. "I have to venture to…to…World's _END_ with a supposedly dead friend, a voodoo priestess, an ex-bartender, a drunk bar owner, Tortuga Street rats, a bunch of ex-crewmates and a whore!" Jolette slammed her hands back down onto the table with extreme force making her palms glow red. Damion whimpered not liking the fact his master's upset, so he crawled near Jolette's feet and rubbed against her legs trying to make the both of them comfortable. Jolette peered down to Damion as he looked at her with his icy blue eyes, Jolette reached down to him and patted his head lightly, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be yelling at you, you didn't do anything to me." Jolette smiled sweetly as she began to gently pet her dog.

Then there was a knock at the door, soft at first but then it grew to rapid pounding. "Captain! Captain! Barbossa is plannin' insanity!" cried out a voice, but before they could continue Jolette slowly opened the door and peeked her head out. There stood Kat with the most frightened expression on her face; she shook uncontrollably as she stared at her captain. "Insanity? What do you mean?" asked Jolette as she slowly stepped out of her quarters a bit less tense than earlier, "He's plannin' to sail us to the Asian lands!" cried out Kat grasping onto her necklace as she watched her captain stare at her in confusion and astonishment, "Barbossa! Youre not serious!" shouted Jolette as she looked up from the deck to the navigating area, "Serious? About what?" smiled Barbossa, "Don't play stupid with me! Youre plannin' on and going to the Asian lands! You of all people should know that, that almost all of that area is watched by enemy pirates and navy soldiers!" Protested Jolette as she stormed up the steps and toward Barbossa, he looked over to her and smiled, Jolette glared at him immensely, "Aye, lass that's what makes it fun." He grinned acting as if he wasn't listening to one thing Jolette had said. Jolette stared at him blankly not understanding why but then he took off Jolette's hat ad took the coin he had given her. He flicked it with his finger and placed it near Jolette's ear and all she heard was a gentle ring, "It's time…Jolette…it's time for all 8 pirate lords meet once again…" Barbossa said sternly as he looked over to Jolette and placed the coin back in her hat. Jolette stood there in silence as she stared at Barbossa then she turned around and slowly walked away without another word, but then she stopped right in front of the doors of her quarters, "Wake me up when we get there." Commanded Jolette in a harsh whisper so only those nearby could hear. She then left the decks and returned to her quarters to have a husky sleeping on her chair, she couldn't help but smile before she walked over to the side toward a hammock.

Kat sat on the stairs of the deck as she watched Jolette's crew and Barbossa's supposed crew work together, since there were more people their jobs were finished earlier than anticipated. Kat glanced up toward a confident looking Barbossa with his little spider monkey, Jack whom was nibbling on a peanut. Kat giggled a bit then looked down toward her charm she was given, she fiddled with the coin, running it slowly and carefully around her fingers, but then her nail hit against it and there came a sound, it was ringing. "Umm temporary Cap'n Sir?" Kat spoke slightly nervous as she slowly stood up from the steps and walked toward Barbossa, "My charm…it's ringing." Kat didn't want to be called crazy so she felt it fitting to ask someone who she already claimed was insane. Barbossa turned to her and grinned, "Aye it is, and do ya know why lass?" asked Barbossa as he leaned in toward Kat. She slowly backed away only to be followed by him, he was dangerously close to her face, she could hear his breath, as heavy as it was. "Uh...um…N-no sir, W-will you please tell me?" asked Kat slightly shaken up, Barbossa smiled and took a glace over to Jack and then laughed, Kat stared at him curiously, "What?" she asked feeling a bit like he was laughing at her. Barbossa smiled as he stood up straight, "Well lass what ya got there is one of the pieces of 8, there are 8 pirate lords, and that ringin' you and I hear is not our imagination, nor is it are ears tricking us, nay, it be the call, the summonin' of the pirates lords." Barbossa informed as he patted his monkey on the head and handed him another peanut. "A calling?" asked Kat as she squeezed her charm tightly, "Aye, that's why we be headin' to the Asian lands, one very _helpful_ pirate lord is there." Smiled Barbossa, "Does he know we're coming?" asked Kat as she looked forward toward the upcoming land, "Not really." Barbossa answered in a calm yet confident tone.


	5. Singapore

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The sea be ours and by the powers, where we will…we roam. Yo-ho haul together, hoists the colors high…Heave-ho…Thieves and beggars, never shall we die…" sung Elizabeth gently to herself as she hid her face under a bamboo hat; she sailed down a mucky river as navy soldiers run above her on narrow, hand made bridges. She continued singing gently to herself till she hit her stopping post only to run into a grimy looking asian man, "A bit dangerous for a woman to be singing that song…especially if she were alone." The man grinned, but then Barbossa stepped out along with Jolette by his side, "Alone? Is that was you believed? Come now we're not that stupid." Jolette taunted as Elizabeth caught the man off guard and held a knife up against his neck, "Come now we came for a _harmless_ visit, and no need to kill each other." Barbossa spoke rather nervously not wanting the woman to do anything rash, but before another word was spoken Jolette grabbed everyone and yanked them to the side behind a stone wall, she peeked out to the side and watched as about 10 soldiers rushed by in her army formation, "You all owe me." Grunted Jolette as she pushed one of the asian men in front of her and made him lead the way without having to give the command. They walked quickly and in silence as the men lead the three to a steam house, "in here." Said the man in a rough whisper as he pulled the large circular doors open, there stood more natives, two were behind a table, "weapons." He grunted as he had his arms folded across his chest, Barbossa did it without question, but Elizabeth and Jolette rolled their eyes as it took them awhile to get every single last weapon out, they all stared. "Wait…wait…" Jolette said as she straightened her back and from the back of her shirt she pulled out a very long and very sharp machete, "You never know." Joked Jolette as she looked over to Barbossa and the other men. "Everything must come off." This time the men smirked and glanced over to Jolette and Elizabeth. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and did so but hesitantly as for Jolette she didn't do as she was told, "Excuse me I dress like this daily so if you pardon me I've go no more weapons at my disposal and if I did I'd use it on you right now just to get you out of my way." Jolette glared at the man and he glared back Barbossa grabbed her and pulled her by his side, "She be tellin' the truth, I've known her long enough she do something _stupid_ like that." Barbossa said defensively, "Now if ya be lettin' us through we'd be greatly appreciated." The man glanced over to Barbossa for a moment, but then moved aside letting the three through, everyone there turned and glared at them as they walked over to a tall, bald man with very one nails. Two beautiful women stood next to him they looked exactly the same, twins I suppose. Barbossa bowed then looked up to Jolette and Elizabeth whom were gawking at the sight, he sighed and shook his head as he grabbed both of them and pulled them down to bow, "You may raise." Spoke the man sternly with a slight accent, "Barbossa…what have you come here for?" 

Barbossa grinned as he rose up and stood up straight, "well we be in a strong need of a ship and a crew, Sao Feng." Grinned Barbossa as the faint sound of boots dragging against a sandy ground was barely heard, Jolette glanced down to see the others made it under she just shook her head slightly as she heard snickers then the sound of a fist hitting a back bone. "Is he one of yours?!" asked Sao as he poked his long nails to his left, they turned and saw Will getting pulled up from under the spring water, chained up. Jolette seemed to had missed the whole conversation, but just shook her head with the others as Feng smirked at all of them, he then gave a signal for the man holding Will down to pull out a sword up to Will's neck. Elizabeth shrieked and the asian man smirked, "Now why were you after my charts?" growled Sao, Barbossa just glared at him then turned to Jolette. She took off her hat and pulled out the coin, and then she tossed it to the man. He glanced at it then blew on it angerly then as he placed it near his ear…he heard the gentle ring. "They be calling us…we can't ignore the call of the brethren court…it calls for all of us to come." Said Barbossa sternly, the man tossed it back to Jolette with much anger; she caught it and placed it back into her hat and put it back on. He rubbed his forehead with his nails as he yelled in frustration, "More steam!" one of the girls nodded and tugged on a thin rope it had a stone tied to the end with wooden tokens hanging off of it making a loud clicking noise, they all stood there in silence waiting. "More steam I said!" growled Sao, the girl tugged the rope again and nothing happened, the man then turned angerly to Barbossa, "Now…now this cant be our fault." Laughed Barbossa nervously as he held his arms out. Then almost in a flash thin blades shot out from the floor board and into the air only to be caught by Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Jolette. They all smiled nervously as they slowly stood in their fighting stance as all of the men stood up from their tubs and pulled out a variety of weaponry. "No one move or I kill him!" growled Sao Feng, they all turned to him as he held a person none of them seen before, "he's not ours…" answered Jolette they all looked at each other then suddenly there was an explosion at the doors and then navy men came charging in, "Aw crap…" Jolette said rather angerly.

All hell broke loose as soldiers came in left and right, front and back, Jolette's crewmates shot their way though the wooden floorboard and began to fight, clearing the pathway. Jolette smirked as she looked smugly to Barbossa, "bet ya crew never did that." Barbossa just smiled a 'this-isn't-the-time-to-show-off' smile. They all charged out fighting with all their weapons at play, every enemy fighting against each other, it was like every man was for themselves. As the battle lead out of the steam house and to the huts, Jolette had failed to notice…some of her men had fallen. Jolette stabbed a navy soldier in the stomach as she darted her head around to find anyone from her crew, she did, but not in the way she hoped. There laid Roth with a bullet hole in his chest, Jolette's eyes widen as she rushed to his side, she tried to hold back the tears but failed as she started to cry out holding his body close to her, "Rotharell!" she screamed as she was bursting into tears. The battle didn't matter anymore all she wanted was to help her crewmate, Barbossa smiled at his monkey after it sent a firework right toward a huge hoard of navy soldiers, only to have to turn around and lose it just as fast as he received it. Barbossa walked quickly to Jolette as he picked her up, "Lass this be a bad time to be crying." Jolette choked on her tears as she held Rotharell's hand up to her heart, "…one of the many pirate rules…a pirate who is left behind stays behind…I didn't even have the chance to say sorry…" Jolette managed to choke up, she glanced past Barbossa's shoulder and saw Krystean and Emily laying limp, she winced as she looked away, Barbossa turned and winced also, "Guys come on we must hurry Will found a ship!" shouted Elizabeth as she ran over to Barbossa and Jolette grabbing them both and guiding them to the new ship.

"I still don't understand why we need a ship I mean the other one was perfectly fine." Jaysha pointed out, "Aye, but the navy soldiers be far too familiar with that ship, we'd be easy to spot if we used that ship any longer." Defended Barbossa as he held a sniffling Jolette close to him like a father would to his daughter after her pet died. "we're going to hide it away, somewhere safe." Reassured Barbossa as he mostly spoke to Jolette trying to cheer her up, but it didn't seem to work. They sailed the boat to Jolette's boat which was hidden in the middle of the ocean a few miles away, on the ship waited Mirna, Kat, Nicole, Mirna's Ferret, Jaysha's Puffin and a very happy Damion. Once close enough they placed long planks connecting the ships, making it easier to transfer some supplies to the other ship, They did not have time nor the room for all the supplies just a few things, with the supplies came a happy husky that tackled Jolette and licked her face in excitement. Jolette smiled lightly as she sat up and pet Damion, "Only you know how to make me feel better Damion." Said Jolette gently still slightly depressed, she felt a hand land on her shoulder, "Cap'n…" Jolette looked over her shoulder and spotted a very sympathetic looking Kat, "I…I'll miss them too…" Kat whispered as she placed Emily's violin next to Jolette. Barbossa walked over to Jolette and picked up the violin, "Am I to guess ye be keeping this?" Barbossa asked, but Jolette just stood up as Damion looked up at her tilting his head curiously as he wagged his tail, Jolette stared at the ground as she marched off to the other end of the ship. Everyone looked over to Kat as she shook her head and waved her hand carelessly, "It's nothing she just needs time to think." Jolette leaned on the rails of the ship as Barbossa was back as temporary captain; they finished gathering a few supplies and had some of the men to go off with Jolette's old ship to hide it off somewhere, besides with less numbers they'd be harder to find. Jolette stared out to the ocean, tears dried but heart still in pain, but not or the reason of lost shipmates…it was for something she had yet to understand…love. "Love be a powaful ting. You don't love him but he loves you." Spoke Tia Dalma, "yes that's what makes it awkward…why does he like…or _love_ me anyway?" Jolette ask Tia without looking at her face; Jolette just stared out on the railings staring at the sea. "True love…is hard to find…but no matter who it be they could make the chose of leavin' you in da end." Tai clenched her fist but Jolette didn't notice, "Love is too complicated for me I'll never understand it." Jolette replied as she looked over her shoulder to Tia just for a moment then she turned back to face the sea. "That be true but it don't mean you won't feel it yaself…soon enough you're heart will ache and your knees will fall weak and ya loose all anger within ya, and that'll be a sign of love." Smiled Tia gently as she gently placed her hand on Jolette's shoulder, Jolette glanced at her before Tia walked away to leave Jolette to her thoughts. "It sounds like someone just got the talk." Joked a familiar voice from behind, "Piss off Mirna." Grunted Jolette, Mirna just smirked and walked beside Jolette and stared at the waters with her, "If youre just gonna stare off at the sea all day and night at least do it while working, before Barbossa gets a bit _too_ comfortable being 'temporary' captain." Mirna spoke the truth, Barbossa did seem to get a but too used to be 'temporary' captain, "Alright then do you suggest I choose someone else?" asked Jolette as she glanced over to Mirna, Mirna shook her head as she smiled, "A true fool you are…Youre captain you be the part not anyone else, there is no such thing as a temporary captain, just captain." Mirna smirked then walked off, Jolette stood there for a moment then got off the rail and followed after Mirna, "Barbossa, what's your course?" asked Jolette sternly, "Well look who's back from the dead." Joked Jaysha as she petted her puffin, Barbossa smiled and laid out the charts on a small wooden table, "This whole map is a puzzle, solve it, and you'll know where we be going." Smiled Barbossa, Jolette just stared at him, "You really are insane…I like that." Jolette grinned.

Nicole was assigned to clean up the ship, since she didn't seem to be good enough for anything else. She was far too weak to carry the cannons, too clumsy to man the sails and has the ability to mess up the charts. "I feel so useless here…" She sighed as she swept up the deck, "Well it bets the brothel any day." Nicole smiled as she continued to sweep until she swept up something round, a ball perhaps? Nicole put the broom aside and picked up the item and examined it, "What is it?" she asked. "It's my eye miss…" spoke someone nervously. Nicole looked up and saw a slim man with his right eye missing, she jumped at the sight only slightly though, "oh…um…I'm s-sorry I didn't know…uh…here." She spoke nervously as she carefully wiped it before handing the eye to him. Without another word she rushed off to the other side of the narrow boat and began to sweep there, but unannounced to her the eyeless gentleman watched her in a daze till a round bald man came by and hit the thin man on the head, "Quit ya gawkin' Ragetti! Get back ta work!" commanded the bald man, "Oh right…Pintel do you…by chance…know if the captain knows the name of everyone on the ship?" asked Ragetti as he pushed his index fingers together a bit nervous, Pintel looked at him confused, "Why does it matter?! Go ask him yaself if ya want!" Pintel growled as he pushed Ragetti away and went back to his post; Ragetti looked around and then spotted Nicole climbing up to the highest part of the boat to use as a look out. He watched Nicole as she struggled to climb, but she made it none the less, he smiled as he walked slowly to Barbossa, "Umm cap'n who's she?" Ragetti asked as he pointed to Nicole, Barbossa looked over at Ragetti with a questioningly expression, but then smirked as he caught on, "A lass caught ya eye hm?" Barbossa asked teasing, "S-So to speak." Chuckled Ragetti nervously, "She be not on my crew but on her's," Barbossa turned Ragetti around and pointed to Jolette who was tying up the sails, "She knows her name if ya ask her she might tell ya." Ragetti nodded as he walked down the steps toward Jolette, "Excuse me…Other Cap'n…" Ragetti spoke quietly as he tapped Jolette on the shoulder; Jolette turned around and looked at him with a blank expression, "What is it?" she asked, "Um…who's the girl with the red hair and freckles?" Ragetti shook; he didn't like to get laughed at, he only to pray she wouldn't catch on like Barbossa did, "Huh? Who now? Wait...oh I know who now, her name's Nicole she's real nice but not that good of a pirate if ya ask me." Jolette joked as she went back to work, "Is that all ya needed from me?" Jolette asked as she struggled to tighten the ropes, "Y-yes…thank you!" Ragetti smiled as he rushed off to do his work.


	6. World's End

"The air…it's getting colder…like the feeling you get when you've died…" Jaysha spoke in a poetic whisper, as she held her shivering Puffin close. "Wow Jaysha you actually make more sense drunk than sober, so explain to us all what you mean." Mirna joked as she stood next to Jaysha at the front of the boat, "What she means is we're getting close to our destination." Smirked Jolette as she stood proudly next to Barbossa with Damion by her side, "is it me or is she acting sort of like Barbossa?" asked Mirna as she looked at Jaysha and Kat; they nodded as they stared at the two captains, "Captain! There are ice burgs ahead what do we do?" shouted Nicole from her little looking point, before Jolette could say anything Barbossa shouted, "We keep on sailing!" Barbossa grinned as he had Mr. Cotton take the wheel. Jolette grunted as she walked down the steps and to the chart only to find Will fiddling around with it, "Having fun?" asked Jolette as she leaned on the table so she could peek at what he was doing, "Not really…" replied Will as he paused then turned a few things in various directions, "The more you do that the more I think you don't know what you're doing." Jolette laughed, but before she could say anything else a sudden chill came by, "Why in the name of Davy Jones did it all of a sudden get blistering cold?" shouted Jolette frustrated, Nicole then came climbing down shivering, "W-we're in the cold part of the world, there's a lot of ice and shade, but no sun or warmth anywhere." Pointed out Nicole as she shook like a scared dog, Ragetti walked over to her and gave her a raggedy cloth, "It ain't much but it's something." He smiled at her making her blush a bit, "oh thank you." She smiled back at him and Jolette just shook her head and then just tried to stand the cold, but it wasn't for long cause then snow began to fall and within minutes everyone on that ship froze, "Alright Will got anything yet?" she managed to shiver out as she looked down at the charts, "The sunrise sets a flash of green." Whispered Will, "What's a flash of green?" he asked looking around acting as if Jolette was never there, Barbossa just walked by and stood behind Mr. Gibbs, "Master Gibbs ever set your eyes of the flash of green?" asked Barbossa, "Aye, I reckon I seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasion." Mr. Gibbs turned around and faced everyone, "The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it." Before he could continue Jolette cut in, "Some claimed to have seen it but they haven't and some say…it signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead." Jolette stared down at the charts. "So not to worry Master Turner, getting to the land of the dead wont be a problem…it's getting back." Grinned Barbossa as he grabbed the steer, they headed into a large ice cove, they sailed through it steadily and with no hesitation, there was no turning back now.

After hours of work many had failed to realize the night had fallen upon them so most of the crew members left to the bottom of the boat and slept. Jolette was one of the ones still awake, she stood toward of the back of the ship and looked out to the waters as the stars' reflections made the illusion that they were sailing over the skies, "It's a beautiful night, so beautiful it's saddening if you look at it alone." She whispered to herself, she looked down into the water as the mist began to clear; she turned around and followed it to only find the source, Jolette found she was not the only one that spotted this, at the other side of the ship stood Tia Dalma and Will Turner, she saw Will rush over to Barbossa and so she chose to do the same too, "Barbossa up ahead." Warned Will, Barbossa just stood there triumphantly, "Aye we're good and lost now." "Lost?" asked Elizabeth as she stared at Barbossa trying to find any hint of sanity, "For certain you have to be lost to find a place that can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was." Barbossa spoke with much confidence, he acted like he had done this all before, "We're gaining speed." Gibbs warned, Barbossa just smiled, "Aye." Everyone stared at him in silence till Will spoke up, "To stations!" Everyone ran in a panic, Jolette tried to help but she was stopped by Barbossa, "No need ta work Lass…just hang on tight." assured Barbossa as he held her back, Jolette stared at him with great confusion but listened anyway, she whistled for Damion, and up from the bottom of the deck his head poked out as he panted happily, she patted the space in front of her telling him to go there. Damion climbed up all the way and rushed over to her, once he was close enough Jolette held on to the railing with one hand and Damion with the other. As Will began to give orders Barbossa just told them all to belay those orders. Everyone rushed around the ship as Will began to try and turn it to it's side, sadly it failed and everyone had to hold on tight as the ship and it's men fell over the waterfall never to be seen again.

Everyone was wide awake now and the sun shined brightly, everyone was coughing and gaging up water, they all walked up on shore and stood up staring at the land. It was all sand and that was all, there were no trees, no shells, no rocks, nothing but sand. "I don't like this place." Nicole whined as she wrapped the cloth that Ragetti had given her, around her. "This truly is a godforsaken place." Gibbs pointed out, "There's no one here." Jolette said in slight astonishment, "Yeah…There's no Jack…there's nobody." Agreed Elizabeth, "He be here…" spoke Barbossa as confident as ever, "Oh yeah? Well we're trapped here by your doing, no different from Jack." Argued Will, but before anyone else could speak Tia spoke up, "Witty Jack is closer den you tink." Tia smiled as she was gently petting a small crab that looked a lot like a rock. Everyone looked over to her, but then heard a rumble and almost out of nowhere, behind a hill of sand shot up a black, ghost like ship, it slid down the hill and slid safely to the water, Jolette could have sworn she saw hundreds of little crabs lifting that gigantic ship. From the ship jumped down a man with messy dark brown hair, with various beads braided in it, he wore a big black captain's hat, he had a beard with small beads attached to it, he had deep bags under his eyes and wore a large amount of accessories. "Well slap me trice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!" proclaimed Mr. Gibbs as he and the rest of Barbossa's crew rushed towards the man, but once they got to him he began to yell at all of them all about discipline on his ship or something like that Jolette wasn't really listening, "Hello Jack." Smiled Barbossa as he stepped up, Jolette turned and looked; "Ah Hector long time!" shouted the man, "Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." Jolette looked at them in shock, "HE was the one who killed Barbossa?" Jolette growled low, low enough only Damion could hear. "No, I didn't." laughed the man a bit nervous, he continued his reunion with everyone but then stopped at Will, he was again talking nonsense, "What did I miss?" asked Mirna she was as confused as anyone else, "I'm agreeing with Will that this man thinks we're a hallucination to him." Whispered Nicole, the man turned to the women then walked over to them, "I don't think I've met any of you yet." He said with a grin, as he wrapped his arms around Nicole and Kat, "This is real Jack…we've come to rescue you." Elizabeth spoke up, the man's grin disappeared as he let go of the two and then rushed over to Mr. Gibbs and whispered something. He then turned around and smiled, "Have you now? That's very kind of you, but since I'm the one with the ship it seems like you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." He walked up to Elizabeth, "I see my ship right there." Said Barbossa as he pointed to the Pearl with a smile, "Can't spot it." The man proclaimed, "Must be a tiny little thing hiding behind the Pearl." Before he could say another word everyone started to gather around him to explain what has been going on, "You need a crew." Jolette spoke up, "Oh? And who are you?" asked the man with a smirk as he walked over to Jolette, "I'm Captain Jolette Castro." She replied with much confidence, "That's nice and all but why should you go on my ship?" asked the man, Jolette just rolled her eyes and walked off to the water, "Who needs you and youre stupid ship, I can swim my way back if I had to." Grunted Jolette as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Then why don't you?" asked the man in a daring tone, "Fine!" barked Jolette as she dived into the water and began to swim out to sea, "She's a crazy one she is." Pintel spoke up, "Aye probably got it from…" Ragetti pointed to Barbossa whom turned to them, they jolted up and stood up straight.

Now all everyone was doing was watching Jolette swim, she'd been swimming for a few minutes and she had gotten pretty far. "Well I be damned, that one can swim." Said Mr. Gibbs in awe, "Yes but can she swim back?" smirked the man. Jolette's crew stared out at her with much worry, well Kat and Nicole did, but not much to say for Mirna and Jaysha. "Alright ya proved me wrong now come back!" shouted the man still smiling, Jolette smirked and tried to swim back but something caught her leg, she dived down into the water and saw a bundle of kelp wrapped around her ankle, "Damn! My sword is back at shore!" shouted Jolette as she began to struggle, everyone just watched, "What's going on? What is she doing?" asked Nicole with much concern, Jolette gave it all her strength but it was no good and she was all out of energy from swimming too fast, she began to feel lightheaded. Then she fell faint and was slowly pulled down, "Jack this is all your doing!" shouted Elizabeth as she glared at Jack. "Captain! Someone please save her!" shrieked Nicole as she panicked, Will got ready to dive into the water but Jack beat him to it, Will swam after Jack holding a small knife in his mouth. Jack dived down and grabbed Jolette as he swam up for some air, Will finally came and dived under water and used the knife to cut the kelp. Once she was let free they quickly swam back to shore with a choking Jolette, once she opened her eyes she saw Jack right above her head, "You owe me." He said as he held his hand to help her up, but Jolette refused and got up herself then gathered her things and climbed on to the Pearl, everyone looked at one another and then shrugged following after Jolette.


	7. Up is Down

Once aboard the ship both Jack and Barbossa shouted out the same exact orders, they looked at each other, "What are you doing?" asked Barbossa, "No, what are you doing?" asked Jack right back, "No! What are ya doing?" "What are you…captain gives orders on the ship!" Argued Jack, "The Captain is giving orders!" defended Barbossa. Before another word was…spoken between the two, Jolette pushed them apart, "Quit ya bloody bickering! I'll give orders since neither of you…men can decide." Spoke Jolette rather annoyed of their arguing, "What makes you think I want you to sail my ship?" asked Jack rather offended, "What makes you think I care?" asked Jolette as she walked up the steps and stood next to Mr. Cotton, ready to give orders. The two men sneered at one another and tried to push past each other when they climbed up the stairs. Jolette shook her head and rolled her eyes as she pulled out her silver compass and pointed to the direction she wanted to go for Mr. Cotton, he nodded and began to steer. Barbossa smiled at Jolette and patted her on the head, "Ye be one smart kid, now let the real Captain give the orders." Barbossa said proudly as he pulled out a telescope that was a fair length, it was thin and had no color just tints of what it used to be, Jack snarled as he pulled out a rather small, rusted telescope, he glanced over to Barbossa and then sulked away feeling defeated. Barbossa grinned and Jolette shook her head and sighed, "And you call yourselves men." She mumbled as she leaned on the railings with Damion by her feet, gnawing at a bone. Jolette smiled as she looked down at Damion, she then turned to stare at the ocean, that usually helped calm her nerves, "So what did you say your name was again?" asked a deep voice slightly slurred, "I remember your name Jack, why cant you remember mine? It's Jolette." Jolette grunted not wanting to turn around and look at the man, "Ah but you haven't gotten my name, It's Captain Jack, not Jack." Jack corrected as he stood right next to Jolette, "Oh right, I'm sorry Captain Jack." Jolette sarcastically corrected her self. Jack smirked at her but she didn't notice, "So ever thought of a way to pay me back after I saved you?" asked Jack smugly, "Pay you back?" Jolette looked to Jack questioningly, "I never agreed-" before she could continue Jack cut her off, "Very true love but now you have." Jack smirked as he held up his hand, he was holding her hand the whole time, "That, if I'm not mistaken, is technically a hand shake." Jack let go of her hand as he walked away triumphantly, Jolette blinked as she stared at her hand, "Wait a tick! That doesn't count!" Jolette protested, "There's no rule that exists to make that true!" Jack shouted back as he walked all the way to the end of the ship. Jolette's eye twitched and Damion looked up at her and slowly got up and walked away taking his bone with him.

Night fall came, but no one was tired, all stayed awake and alert, it was probably because they had crossed to the other side and no one wants to know what would happen if you let your guard down. At the very front of the ship Ragetti and Pintel stared out to the waters, Ragetti sat happily on the rails as Pintel leaned on the rails, but then they spotted something in the water making both of them jump. There in the water floated the lost souls of those who've recently died at sea, the two stared down at them then to each other, "Eerie. That's just down right macabre." Said Pintel as he watched them carelessly float away, "Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of 'em." Pondered Ragetti aloud, they then looked at each other and grinned as they rushed off and came back carrying cannonballs, only to drop them once they ran into Tia, "Be disrespectful, it would." Pintel said innocently, Ragetti nodded as Tia stared at them blankly, "They should be in the care of Davy Jones…that was da duty him was charged with…by the goddess Calypso." She pauses as she felt guilty of the suffering spirits beneath them, "To Ferry those who die at sea to da other side…and every Ten years…him could come to ashore to be with she who love him…truly" She looked away from the two and continued her story, they stared at her blankly and clueless. Everyone looked up as each of them caught lights in the corner of their eyes, Mr. Gibbs grabbed his gun and started to prepare it, but Jolette stopped him and shook her head, "They're harmless right Tia Dalma?" asked Will, Tia just looked at him and nodded, "We be nothing but ghosts to dem." Answer Tia in a sadden voice. They all stared over the railings as small row boats with lanterns at the ends, filled with people sailing downward, past them, but then Elizabeth and Nicole jumped up, "Father?" they shrieked in unison, "We must be back!" exclaimed Elizabeth happy, she grabbed Nicole and they hugged each other happily, "Wow stupidity must run in the family." Said Mirna as she stared at them blankly, "We're not back guys…your dad he's…" Jolette didn't choose to finish the sentence as Nicole began to tear up; Elizabeth didn't accept that fact…she didn't want to. "Father!' She shouted, "Elizabeth….Nicole…oh how much you've grown…" smiled a man with a long, powdered wig, he wore a very formal outfit. "A-are you two dead?" he asked staring at the two, Nicole shook her head as she tried to hold back the tears as did Elizabeth, "I think I am…" he said looking down. The man started to tell the story of when you stab Davy Johns' heart, yours must take it's place. "Wait that's your dad?" exclaimed Jaysha in slight panic, Elizabeth turned to her and nodded, "Oh god! Threw out a line! Pull him in!" Jaysha cried out, Elizabeth nodded as she grabbed some thick rope and tossed it directly on her father's boat, "Grab on to the line daddy!" cried out Nicole as all three of them grabbed hold of the rope, but the man didn't do it, he shook his as he let his boat keep sailing, "I'll give regards…to both of your mothers." He said as he faded away into the fog, "No you can't go! I didn't get my rum yet!" cried out Jaysha as she ran to the end of the ship try to let him hear her, but it was no use, he was already gone. Nicole was busting into tears and Elizabeth tried to hold hers in, but a few were still able to escape her eyes.

Hours past and dehydration became a big problem on the ship, all the water and rum was gone, everyone's lips and mouths were dried up and Tia warned if they didn't make it back before nightfall they'd be doomed to sail limbo forever. Mirna sat in the middle of the deck picking at her nails, Jaysha laid down in a daze, Kat sat next to Elizabeth trying to comfort her, and Nicole was helping Ragetti try and get his eye back from Jack the monkey. Everyone was doing their own thing, Jolette just sat near Barbossa not wanted to talk to anyone at the moment she wanted time to think. Jack was fiddling around with the charts, twisting it and turning it in various different ways, he was mumbling many things to himself and Jolette didn't really want to bother him. Then suddenly Jack stood up and yelped, "What's that?" as he ran to the left side of the both, they all stared at him and some followed curiously, he shrieked and ran to this other side, he ran back and forth, soon enough every one but Jolette had joined in, she watched them, "They're rocking the ship!" Jolette exclaimed and everyone understood it now, Nicole had just finished tying up Ragetti and Pintel upside down on the post just like they asked then joined in. Since everyone had now joined in the boat began to tip a lot more that earlier, everyone ran up quickly and hung on to the railings, Jolette held on to Damion as she tied her left arm to the rail. "Now up is down." Jack said as the boat flipped all the way over and everyone was underwater, a few moments past and a few people lost their grips, the ship shot right side up again as they all appeared in a brighter more shining setting, "We're back!" shouted Kat happily, they all cheered but then it stopped once Jack, Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Will held up guns to each other.


	8. Backstabs & Bargains

Everyone stared at them as Nicole quickly helped Ragetti and Pintel off the mast, the four laughed letting their guns down as if it was all a joke, but then they all lifted them back up again. "The Brethren court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-going. There be no arguing at that point." Barbossa glared as he aimed one of his guns at Jack, "I is arguing point." Proclaimed Jack as he stared smugly at Barbossa, "If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way." He said in all seriousness, they all began to argue till Jack decided he was going to shoot Barbossa…again. He aimed his gun at Barbossa's face then fired, but all that came out was a sprinkle of water, the rest pulled their triggers and the same thing happened, "Wet powder." Gibbs pointed out as he put away his pistol and sighed. "Wait we can still use 'em as clubs!" shouted Pintel, then Ragetti bonked Pintel on the head with his pistol making Nicole giggle.

Will pulled out the charts and started to make a plan, he told everyone that there was a fresh water spring at a small little island nearby, "You go with the shore party and I stay with my ship." Claimed Jack as he looked up at Barbossa whom was glaring at him, "I'm not going to be leavin my ship in your command." argued Barbossa, "Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command?" the two men stared down at Will, "…temporarily." "How about I watch the ship?" asked Jolette as she put her hands on her hips and looked at all three of them. Barbossa nodded, and even though he was hesitant Jack nodded also, they weren't that far from the island, so Barbossa took out his telescope and looked at the island's distance, all he heard was the sound of clicking, he looked up from his scope to find Jack had gotten a much longer telescope. Barbossa just looked at Jack and shook his head, once they were close enough as they wanted to be, they climbed on row boats taking a few crew members with them. Leaving Jolette, Will, some of Jack/Barbossa's crew and Jolette's crew left on the ship, Jolette watched as they rowed away and then she turned to the others, "Alright then not many orders to give but keep on the look out for any enemy ships." Jolette commanded as they all nodded and separated on the ship to do whatever they wanted. Nicole stayed in the look out tower playing around with her telescope, and out of boredom she peeked up from her post and spotted a ship, "Captain! Look!" shouted Nicole as she pointed off to one end of the ship, Jolette sat up from the deck and spotted a familiar looking ship, "Sao…" She whispered. Soon enough both ships were filled with pirates form the Asian lands; they held everyone down but Will. Barbossa climbed up onto the ship with an unreadable expression and behind him followed Jack; Jack seemed a bit frightened so he hid behind Barbossa. Sao Feng smiled as he walked around Barbossa to Jack, "Jack Sparrow…you paid me great insult once." Sao spoke bitterly as he stared at Jack, Jack smiled nervously and came out from behind Barbossa, "That doesn't sound like me." Said Jack defensively, suddenly Sao punched Jack right on the nose, everyone winced, Jack just cracked his nose back in place, "Shall we just call it square then?" Out walked Will, "Let her go, she was not part of our bargain." Said Will as he pointed to Elizabeth, "And what bargain be that?" asked Barbossa, "You heard Captain Turner." Joked Sao as he signaled his men to let Elizabeth go, "I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will spoke calm and casual. "Wait, what happened to Jolette?" asked Nicole curiously, she was in the watch tower most of the time so she did not get to see what happened also she was the one found last, "Oh her?" asked Sao as he snapped his fingers, his men moved aside to show Jolette tied up and gagged in a fishing net struggling a lot, "I plan on giving her to Beckett, just to insure nothing goes wrong." Grinned Sao he saw everyone staring at him in shock then at the incoming ship that was only a few miles away.

Once they were close enough they took Jolette out of the net and ropes and just put shackles onto her wrists, they had Navy soldiers escort Jack and Jolette to Beckett's quarters, "Ah it's been a long time hasn't it?" Beckett stood at a large window facing away from the two, "I think he's talking to you." Jack whispered into Jolette's ear, she just shook her head, as Beckett was talking Jack was busy rummaging though all of Beckett's things, Jolette couldn't do much since she was in shackles. "It's not here Jack." Said Beckett sternly as he turned around and faced them, "What? What isn't?" asked Jack, "The heart of Davy Jones, it's safely aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain." Beckett spoke as if he had it all figured out, "Wow you owe a lot of people." Joked Jolette, Beckett turned to her and smirked as he looked her up and down, "Ah Jolette beautiful as ever I see." Jolette glared at him, "If I weren't in shackles right now I'd strangle you!" growled Jolette, "See it's that attitude of yours that makes me have to put shackles on you. If you didn't act like that then you'd be as free as Jack is." Smiled Beckett as he neared Jolette's face, "What makes you think he's free?" she asked, Jack turned to her and Beckett looked at her questionably, "I mean he owes so many people debts and favors, if you think about it I'm the one who's free because I owe nothing to anyone." Jolette spoke proudly, Beckett smirked, "Oh? You owe me many things darling…" Beckett whispered in her ear, Jolette growled and was about ready to choke Beckett with her chains, "I will never marry you ever!" shouted Jolette, "oh I love weddings." Said Jack happily he walked over to Jolette and Beckett and stood between them, "You two would make a lovely couple, save me a slice of that cake hm?" smiled Jack, Jolette glared up at him, but before she could say anything Beckett gave a signal and two guards busted through the doors and grabbed Jolette, "Put her into the Dutchman's brig,s I'll deal with her later." On the Pearl problems just buzzed left and right, for the navy soldiers on the Dutchman came on the Pearl and were ready to take it, Jolette's crew could do nothing all their weapons were taken and they were only women what could they do against real pirates? "I thought you said the Pearl was to be mine!" shouted Will, "And so it was." Sao smirked as he nudged his head, right when he did so the two nearest of his men held Will down and punched him in the gut. As the Pearl was getting high-jacked and while Beckett and Jack made a proposal, Jolette was left to do nothing more but be tossed in a brig, but she did not allow it, she smirked as she pretended to trip over the shackles, making the guards stop, "Stupid girl get back up." Commanded one of the guards as he leaned over her face, "Did you not hear me I said-" before he could even finish his sentence Jolette jolted right up and head-butted the guy so hard he flew back and hit his head against the wall, " Lord Beckett! The woman she-" Jolette grabbed the other one and muffled him with her hands, "Hush now…if you unlock my shackles I promise I wont hurt you…" whispered Jolette gently, the guard shook as he took out the keys and unlocked the shackles, Jolette smirked and punched the guard in the face knocking him out, "…much…anyway." Laughed Jolette as she quickly snuck around the ship trying to find an exit. As Jolette was looking aimlessly for an exit, on the Pearl everyone but the pirates of Singapore were shackled up with thick heavy black chains. "Beckett agreed that the Black Pearl was to be mine." Growled Sao as he grabbed Mercer, "Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, is he?" asked Mercer as he stared blankly at Sao as he let him go. Kat watched all of them closely as she was curious to know what was going on, she looked down and closed her eyes, and all she heard out of everything else was…Calypso. Kat opened her eyes and looked up and found Sao take a glance at Elizabeth, having Barbossa look over his shoulder to look over to Elizabeth also. Kat turned over to Nicole and the others and whispered to them, "Guys I think Sao thinks Elizabeth is Calypso." Jaysha snorted trying to hold in all the laughter, luckily no one was really paying attention, "So do any of you have a plan?" asked Nicole, "hmm…how about we sit and wait? That seems to always work; I mean the captain is stubborn as hell so she'll find her own way to us." Mirna whispered, no one there was sure if she was being sarcastic or not.


	9. Seagulls

With Jack and Beckett they seemed to have already formed some form of a deal, "You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner…especially Turner. The rest go with me on the Pearl. I lead you to Shipwreck cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?" asked Jack after his long clearance of the deal, as Jack was explaining Beckett had one of the coins in between his fingers and he was just fiddling with it as he thought, "And what becomes of Miss Castro?" asked Beckett as he glance up to Jack, "Let's just say I'll be your best man if you'd like." Smirked Jack, Beckett looked at Jack and let out a small chuckle. As that was going on, the game of who's Calypso was still being played, "What are you proposing, captain?" asked Sao as he stared off into the crowd of pirates, "What be you accepting?" Asked Barbossa, "the girl." Sao said as he pointed to Elizabeth, everyone stared at him confused, well except for Jolette's crew of course, since they knew what was going on. "I thought Calypso was supposed to be some beautiful woman no man can resist, not some gender-confused woman trying to be a pirate." Coughed Mirna quietly as the others around her snickered, Sao turned his headed toward Mirna and walked over to her glaring, "What did you say?" Sao growled. "Oh nothing…." Mirna lied as she looked innocently at Sao; Tia glanced over to Mirna with a small, but unnoticeable smile. Sao glared at Mirna once more before turning away and grabbing Elizabeth, but then Kat blocked Elizabeth, "Youre not taking her anywhere." Kat said angerly, "She is a part of this crew! And I know that if my captain were here she would not allow it!" Sao stared at her, "Yet youre captain is not here…but if you'd like to see her so bad then I shall send you to her!" Sao then snapped his fingers as two men grabbed Kat, one of then knocked her out and the other took her onto Beckett's ship and hid her away in the brig; then Sao gave a signal and all of his men let everyone else go and hurried off the ship, some stayed behind to watch after the captives so not one would run off and try to do something. Then suddenly before anyone could do anything Jaysha whistled loudly, And then out came Damion with a firing stick already lit, every turned and watched him as he neared one of the cannons, with Jack the monkey holding a cannonball. The two animals grinned as everyone begged them to stop, they didn't listen; so once Jack dropped the ball into the cannon Damion jumped up and lit the fuse, firing a cannon ball at Beckett's ship. When that happened Jolette shrieked and grabbed on to the wall, "What in the name of-" She then stopped herself as she heard stumbling feet coming her way, she drew out her pistol and cocked the gun and waited. And from around the corner came Jack running, "No time to chat we must run!" shouted Jack as he grabbed her arm and dragged her along behind him, "Where are you running?" shouted Jolette as she was trying to catch up to the man, "Away from him of course!" As they were rushing to the decks cannons flew past them hitting men in their way, once they made it too the deck they found the Pearl firing at the ship they were on. Jack rushed up the stairs still dragging Jolette behind him, Beckett quickly followed after them. Jolette glanced over to the Pearl to find everyone let free from their shackles and up and about, fighting Navy soldiers and Sao's men. She squinted her eyes and saw Barbossa fighting Mercer, Barbossa barely missed him and Mercer got Barbossa on the leg, and as Barbossa swung at Mercer. Mercer dodged it and ran to the edge of the ship and jumped off, "Coward…" Jolette mumbled Jack stopped and handed her something, "Put this in the cannon." Jack said in a huff, Jolette looked down and saw it was a little figuring of Beckett, she laughed a bit and placed it carefully at the end of the cannon, Jack then tied a rope to the end of the cannon and adjusted one as he grabbed Jolette once again, "Hold on tight." He said as he prepared something. Jolette just stared at him then turned to the side to see Beckett climbing up the stairs, he stared at the two angered, Beckett then took a glance at the cannon then back at Jack to was about ready to fire the cannon, "You're mad." Beckett said as he stared at Jack, "Thank goodness. If I wasn't, this'd probably never work." Jack said as he lit the cannon, it then fired, sending Jolette and Jack shooting up in the air, they both screamed, Jack let go of the rope sending them straight down, Jolette screamed as she clung to Jack and shut her eyes tightly. Everyone on the Pearl looked around in the water looking for the two, "And that was without even a single drop of rum." Spoke Jack proudly, Jolette slowly opened her eyes to find they were safe and in one piece, she let Jack go and looked around, "you owe me two things now love." Whispered Jack into Jolette's ear, she shook her head and climbed down and dusted herself off, though her legs felt rather weak probably just after-shock after the landing…Jack jumped down behind her, Jolette followed Barbossa back on the deck as Jack just stopped in front of Will as Pintel and Ragetti held Will down, "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig." Jack growled as he glared Will directly in the eyes.

Unnoticed to any of them Beckett was on their trail as they carelessly sailed away. Jolette stood at the very front of the ship staring out to the sea as she pulled off her hat and looked for the coin only to find it not there, her eyes went wide as she rushed around the whole ship looking around for the coin, she then ran into something…or someone. Jolette looked up only to find she had ran into Barbossa, "What ye be looking for Jolette?" Barbossa asked as he helped her up, "Barbossa…I've…" Jolette paused as she looked down into her hat, and then back up to Barbossa, "I've lost the coin, I must have dropped it on Beckett's ship somewhere…I'm sorry." Jolette looked down feeling as if Barbossa would be angered with her, but to her surprise he wasn't, he laughed as he placed his hand on Jolette's shoulder, "No need ta worry lass, those coins only be used to call us all together, the real 9 pieces of 8 is hidden with someone else…someone least suspected ta have it." Barbossa smiled as he turned her around and shoved her away, "Now go back to ya daydreaming, ya need a break for sure." Jolette looked over her shoulder as she watched him walk away; she shrugged as she walked over to the railing and stared off at the water once again, Nicole sat up at the look out with Ragetti right next to her, they were both ordered to keep a look out for anything. After a moment or two Jolette finally noticed, "Where's Kat?" She asked as she looked around, "S-she's back on Beckett's ship, we tried to stop them but…then we were all caught up in a fight and we needed to retreat fast." Whimpered Nicole as she just got down from the look out tower, "What?" Jolette roared as she grabbed Nicole on the shoulders and shook her, "Why didn't you stop them?" "W-we tried! But we were chained there was nothing much we could do!" Nicole cried out as Jolette was squeezing Nicole's shoulders tightly, slowly digging her nails in them. As that was going on Kat finally awoken, she couldn't recall anything, she looked around and found herself not on the Pearl or Beckett's ship, but on the Dutchman, "How did I-" before Kat could finish someone familiar spoke up, "Beckett's ship was too dismantled so they tossed you in here." Kat looked up and saw Elizabeth and Sao's crew locked in the cell next to her's, "Elizabeth!" Kat cried out happily, Kat stood up and rushed over to her, "What's going on where are we?" asked Kat as she looked around, the whole ship was covered in moss, rust, and a lot of different dried up sea creatures, "We're on the Dutchman…and well…Sao Feng died and before he was killed he had made me Captain of his crew." Elizabeth spoke sadly, suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed through the brig and Kat and Elizabeth moved away form each other so it didn't look so suspicious, the man that was walking down to them was none other than Norrington himself, "James?" Kat spoke up as she stared at the man with great surprise; the man stopped and looked at Kat, "Kathryn? Is that really you?" The man reached into the bars and brushed the hair out of Kat's face, "It's been a while James." Smiled Kat sweetly, Elizabeth just watched from her cell confused, "You two know each other?" Elizabeth asked. Kat nodded, "We met at Port Royal, he was sent to work on my dad's ship...but then something happened but I cant recall what." Kat said as she began to think. "You're still wearing the charm I gave you I see." James smiled as he gently touched the coin, also trying to change the subject, "You gave me this? But I thought…" "No…I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you, but I…killed your father since he was convicted of piracy…that was the only reason why I was assigned to your father's ship. But then I saw you and I filled up with guilt so I walked over to you and handed this to you, it was from your father…" James looked down, Kat stared at him with tears in her eyes as she backed away from the cell, "No…" she whimpered, James looked at her as he pulled his hand back, "I'm sorry…" He whispered, "You admit killing her father but not mine?" Elizabeth growled, "Because I had nothing to do with his death!" James defended as he stayed standing in front of Kat's cell; Kat leaned on the wall and cried to herself. James stared at her for a long time, till guilt finally got to him and he took out the keys and unlocked her cell, he pushed the door open and then did the same for Elizabeth and her new crew. Elizabeth rushed out of the cell and up to the deck of the boat, but Kat stayed where she was, James walked into the cell and wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her, "I'm….sorry." he whispered once again, "You should be…I loved you." Kat whimpered, James stared at her with shock for a moment, but then he heard stomping above them, "Please we must hurry! So you can escape." James said as he helped Kat up and dragged her up to the deck and to the back where rope was tied to the tail of the Dutchman and the front of Sao's boat. "Please you two hurry." Said James as he pulled out his sword once he heard feet stomping above them, Elizabeth looked back at him with sadden eyes before she climbed onto the rope and began to shimmy down the rope to reach the ship, Kat turned to James with her tears all dried, "Please James come with us." Kat begged as she squeezed his coat in her hands, James looked down at her with a small smile, "Our fates have been entwined, Kathryn…I've chosen a side now please go." James gave her a kiss as he lifted her up on the ropes and allowed her to go. "James…" Kat whispered, "go!" Commanded James as one of the Dutchman crew members cried out, "Prisoners have escaped!" James held his sword tightly as one of the crew members came up to him, "I do not wish you harm you." James said cautiously, James took one last look as Kat then shot the rope making it fall, Kat screamed as she and a few of Elizabeth's crew fell into the water, the man looked at James then to the water with a blank expression, he then glared at James and stabbed him in the gut. Kat shrieked at the sight as she was pulled up onto Elizabeth's boat, Elizabeth grabbed Kat and hugged her tightly as Kat cried.

With the others they sailed in silence, as Will was in the brig and Jolette wanted to be left alone, "Not even Jack and Barbossa are arguing." Mumbled Mirna as she sat on the stairs looking at the sky, Jaysha sighed and nodded, "it's been awfully quiet ever since Kat's kidnapping." The two stared at the sky as everyone just continued to sail in silence, "How long are you planning to stare out at the sea, love?" asked Jack as he stood next to Jolette, "I'll stop once we get Kat back and once we reach shipwreck cove," Jolette Replied flatly as she watched the seagulls fly the opposite direction as the ship, "That's odd.." said Mirna as she stared at the sky, "What is?" Jaysha asked, "The Seagulls…a lot of them are flying the opposite direction we are, and I mean a lot of seagulls…"Mirna said as she pointed to a large flock of gulls flying over them, "Just ignore it they're stupid birds, they aren't as smart as my puffin." Smirked Jaysha as she patted her puffin, who was resting on her hat once again. Nightfall came and all went down under the deck to rest up, even Jolette, but as she slept she could have sworn that she heard voices and the sound of something falling into the water.


	10. Shipwreck Cove

Morning struck and everyone awoke and went straight back to work, Jolette was walking around the ship looking for someone. She looked around and found him, "Barbossa…Will is out of the brig and no where to be found." Jolette told him, Barbossa didn't seem to be effected much by it though, "Aye, I know that lass…thank you anyway." Barbossa didn't take a single glance at Jolette; she began to feel unneeded around him so she walked off without another word. Several hours past and they finally saw land, "Look alive and keep a weather eye. Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island…where lies Shipwreck Cove in the town of Shipwreck." Shouted Mr. Gibbs as he walked along the side of the ship, "You heard him! Step Lively!" shouted Pintel as everyone went back to work, "Wow pirates are sure creative when it comes to names." Mirna said sarcastically, "I wonder what they have at Shipwreck cove." Nicole thought aloud as she scratched her head, "Hm…I dunno maybe wrecked ships!" replied Jaysha as she walked off with her Puffin. Jolette just walked along side Jack and Mr. Gibbs with nothing more to do, "For all that pirates are clever clogs, we are unimaginative when it comes to naming things." Jack said as he looked at the two of them, "Aye." Mr. Gibbs agreed as they kept following Jack, "I once sailed with a geezer who lost both of his arms and part of his eye." Jack said as he stopped and turned to them, "What'd you call him?" Jolette asked as she looked at Jack curiously, Jack paused for a moment, "Larry." He said before he walked away, Mr. Gibbs and Jolette blinked then looked at one another then walked away. As Jolette was walking around she spotted Pintel and Ragetti guiding Tia somewhere, Jolette watched them curiously as she walked up the steps and to Barbossa, "Where are they taking her?" Asked Jolette making Barbossa jump slightly and slowly turn around, "Oh…uh…nowhere lass." Barbossa smiled nervously as he slowly walked away from Jolette. She blinked then shrugged as she sighed and looked out at the sea once again to clear her mind. Everyone continued to sail, Jolette watched everyone carefully, she saw Jack finally had accepted the fact Barbossa was to be captain of the Pearl also Jolette noticed how…close Nicole and Ragetti were getting. "Is that love?" Jolette asked herself as she stared at the two from afar. Hours passed and night fall came again, they finally made it to Shipwreck cove, everyone stared at in with awe, they all saw ships piled on one another creating a castle of some sort, around the pile of boats was a section of Shipwreck Island that protected it. "Oh sure they're great at building but horrible with names." Mirna shook her head in shame, "Maybe they use up all their creativity on the structure and not it's name." Jolette spoke sternly as she stared at the fortress with a stern expression. Mirna turned to Jolette and smirked a bit then turned away and had her little ferret follow. "There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime." Barbossa spoke strong and true, "and I owe them all money." Jack said with a bit of concern.

They all climbed off the boat and walked in, well except for Jaysha, "I don't like crowds they make me feel a bit uneasy." Explained Jaysha, "Alright you can stay." Jolette said before she walked in, "What about me? I feel the same." Jack asked, Barbossa just shook his head and grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and dragged Jack inside. There was a large table before them and at the table stood many others; they all were talking amongst themselves till Barbossa banged the table with a ball on a chain three times to get their attention. "As he who issued summons, I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court." He announced as a few of them sat down, Jolette assumed they were the other pirate lords, Barbossa then continued, "To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow Cap'ns." Ragetti came around the table with a tray and all of them dropped random things into the tray, "Those are the pieces of eight? Ha! More like pieces of junk." Joked Mirna, everyone turned to her and glared, Jolette then came in front of her, "Calm down she doesn't know any better, if it makes everyone feel better I'll send her back on the ship." Jolette said rather nervously, "Psh! I'll go myself I'd rather be with Jaysha than any of these ugly idiots." Mirna joked once again; Jolette turned and glared at her, Mirna smiled at Jolette nervously, "Going." Jolette shook her head and turned back to find Ragetti had finished gathering the items. "Master Ragetti if you will." Barbossa held his hand out; the man shook and smiled at Barbossa, "I kept it safe, just like you said when you gave it to me." Ragetti said as he looked at Barbossa nervously, "Aye, you have. But now I need it back." Said Barbossa as smack Ragetti on the back of the head with one hand causing Ragetti's eye to pop out, luckily Barbossa caught it with his other hand and then placed it in the tray. "So that's the real item…I see…very clever Barbossa." Jolette smiled as she thought to herself, "Sparrow." Spoke up a very dark, chubby man, he had a gray beard and wore, what Jolette guessed, was a Spanish pirate hat. Everyone turned to Jack and Jack looked at everyone as his fingers rubbed something at the top of his head, "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." Said Jack as he walked over to the table, "Sao Feng is dead." Proclaimed a familiar voice, everyone turned and saw Elizabeth as she rammed a sword through the globe, just like every other pirate lord. Kat then poked her head from behind Elizabeth and waved at Jolette and Nicole, "Kat!" shrieked Nicole as they both ran over to each other and hugged, "…Can you two please take this outside, if youre not to be serious then leave." Jolette grumbled as she pointed to the exit, Kat and Nicole let go of each other and looked down, "We'll be good." They both said in unison, Jolette shook her head and turned back to the table. Everyone was making a fuss on how Sao Feng died from the Flying Dutchman and how Elizabeth came and took Sao Feng's place, this was truly unbelievable. "Listen to me! Listen!" commanded Elizabeth trying to get their attention, "Our location has been betrayed…Jones is under the commands of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here." Explained Elizabeth sternly, Jolette clenched when she heard the name Beckett. "Who is this betrayer?" asked one of the pirate lords, "Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa said trying to calm things down, "Where's Will?" asked Elizabeth as she looked around, "Not among us." Jack and Jolette said it at the same time, but Jolette said it to herself and no one else. "It matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" asked Barbossa as he leaned on the table looking around for some answers, "We fight." Suggested Elizabeth, they all looked over to her and began to laugh at her, "Shipwreck cove is a fortress." Said an asian woman, "A well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." She continued. Jolette watched them all as they all nodded and agreed, but then Barbossa spoke up and all turned to him, "There be a third course…In another age, at this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones." Barbossa paused as he looked at everyone, they all nodded, Jolette, Nicole and Kat just listened as Jolette sung in her head, "The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones... The sea be ours and by the powers, where we will…we roam... Yo-ho haul together, hoists the colors high…Heave-ho…Thieves and beggars, never shall we die…" Barbossa then continued, "That was a mistake." Once he said that they all looked at him as if he was a fool, "Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk!" Once again Jolette clenched once that name was spoken, "Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this be true!" Barbossa said as he looked around at everyone, they all murmured things with their own crowds, "Gentlemen…Ladies." He glanced over to Jolette, Kat, Nicole, and Elizabeth as he walked back where he stood earlier. "We must free Calypso." Said Barbossa calmly, there was an awkward silence as everyone stared at him, then they all started to argue and voices started to pile on one another. "Shoot him!" one shouts, "Cut out his tongue!" shouted another, "Shoot him, then cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue…and trim that beard…" Jack suggested as he turned over to Barbossa, "Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa." Claimed one of Sao's men, "Aye." Agreed Barbossa nodding. Jolette just watched them all as they argued, she was starting to get a bit annoyed, then they all began to fight, getting Jolette even more annoyed. On the ship Mirna sat on the deck playing fetch with her Ferret and Jaysha just napped as Tai Dalma was stuck in the brig of the ship. "I hear guns." Whispered Mirna as she looked at the building, "I'll never understand politics." Mirna sighed and she held her ferret in her lap.


	11. Politics

Back inside Jolette had stepped up on the table and fired her gun catching everyone's attention, "What is this? You're all fighting like little children! Like a bunch of children fightin' for a broken toy no one could fix...I've always dreamt of pirates as strong...brave people, but when I see you I just see a bunch of bickering cowards hiding in the safety of your lands and wealth, gold can only take you so far...but dreams can take you farther…" Jolette looked at all of them as they all looked back at her listening. "I always wanted to be a pirate, to be free and set my own rules out at sea, but when I saw you all my dreams...shattered...you took my dreams and crushed them! If hiding is all you can do then I'm with Barbossa to free Calypso...so you cowards have something to hide behind...but my heart tells me we fight back! their numbers are great but I refuse to let myself go to that disgusting man Beckett...that man wants to marry me...but I don't want to go...I never did...I feared that if I did I'd be bound at land like any foolish sailor's wife. AND I DONT WANT TO GO BACK EVER!" Jolette cried out as she stomped down on the table. "That place…was nothing more than land covered over with dead pirates and frighten children that dare have dreamt what I've dreamt...you could say I was the lucky one that got away...but I'm having second thoughts...if I get captured by Beckett I either get married...or.." Jolette paused as she looked down. "Or what?" Asked Pintel as he looked up at her, "Die..." Jolette spoke gently as a single tear dropped onto the table. "If I don't marry him he'll kill everyone I've ever cared about and if I tried to shoot him his people would shoot me...if I shot myself I'd save everyone...and their time...making a hard decision is complicated...how to you think I feel? marry a power hungry Englishman...or die to save mine and everyone else's dreams...to sail free..."Jolette climbed off the table and stood in between Barbossa and Elizabeth. "So what are you going to choose, fight or hide?" Asked Jolette as she stared at them all, silence surrounded the room as everyone looked at one another, what are they going to do?

Back on the ship Mirna could have sworn she heard talking, and footsteps from underneath her, but she just ignored it and continued to groom her ferret. "It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons." Barbossa proclaimed as he climbed onto the table and argued against Jolette, but that is how politics work, "Whose boons? Your boons?" asked Jack as he looked up at Barbossa, "Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I." Jack argued as Barbossa looked down at him and then climbed down the table, "If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa spoke rather annoyed as he glared over to Jack, "Cuttlefish." Said Jack right back a Barbossa, Barbossa turned to Jack and stared at him strangely, "Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish." Said Jack as he slowly began to walk around the table, "Flipping glorious little sausages." He mumbled as everyone stared at him with great confusion, "Pen them up together, they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature isn't it…or…er fish nature. So yes, we could hole up here well-provisioned and well-armed. And half of us would be dead within a month. Which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it…or…" He paused as he tried to push through the crowd, "As my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful…I rather doubt it…Can we pretend she's anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot." Jack then starts speaking in another language Jolette could not interpret but she just continued to listen along with everyone else, "We are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth…Captain Swann and Captain Castro…we must fight" He said as he pointed to the two from across the table. Then when Jack finished Barbossa began to argue, "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions." Defended Jack, "Oh and what tradition be that?" asked Jolette rather smugly, "We fight…to run away." Jack replied with a smirk. "Aye!" shouted Mr. Gibbs everyone looked over to him then Kat stood up, "Aye." And then everyone agreed altogether. Barbossa just crossed his arms as he smirked at everyone, not agreeing, "As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king" Barbossa said as he smirked victoriously, "You made that up." Argued Jack as he glared at Barbossa, Barbossa just grinned keeping his arms crossed, "Did I, now?" Barbossa asked, Jolette just stared at the two then looked down to Damion, whom was sitting up right with his tail wagging, Jolette smiled at him then looked back up at the others. "I call on Cap'n Teague, keeper of the code." Barbossa smiled as he saw Jack lose his smile, Jolette looked over to him curiously till someone spoke up, "Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all be folly!" shouted a man with a long grey beard, he wore Indian clothing, "Hang the code! Who cares a…?" The man was cut off by a bullet flying through his chest; he fell back limp onto the floor. The gunshot made Jolette jump up slightly as she looked around in slight panic trying to find who fired the gun, Jolette then looked up with everyone else and saw a man from afar on a balcony, he wore all red and he had long black hair, Jolette couldn't make out his face since it was hidden within the shadows, but she just guessed that was Teague.

Everyone just stared as he blew the smoke away from his gun, "Code is the law." The man said flatly, in the corner of her eye Jolette saw that Jack's lip was twitching a bit as he stood there nervously. Everyone slowly sat down in silence not wanting to get shot, Teague walked slowly toward the table, the light shined on his face to reveal that he looked sort of like Jack, his skin was tan and dark, and he had deep bags under his eyes. "You're in my way, boy." Teague stopped as he stared at Jack, Jack slowly scooted to the right letting Teague to the table; Teague then stepped up to the table and then gave a hand gesture, two old men came in lifting a large book to the table. As they were bringing the book to the table everyone started to chatter, "That's one big book…" Kat pointed out as she stared at it in awe, "Aye pirates have to have rules too ya know." Jolette said as she never once took her eyes off the code book, it was a struggle but the men got it onto the table and left. Once they left Teague whistled and gave another hand gesture and up came a scruffy looking dog carrying keys in his mouth, the dog stood up and handed the keys to Teague and got off the table, Pintel and Ragetti stared at it with much surprise, "That cant…How did…" "Sea turtles, mate." Teague smirked as he unlocked the book and opened it wide, then he began to flip through the pages skimming though the many codes, everyone just watched in anticipation, Teague used his finger to find what he was looking for, "Ah Barbossa is right." Teague said as he read to himself one of the laws Barbossa bowed as he knew he was right all along, Jolette knew that also, that's why she always looked toward Barbossa for all the answers. "Hang on a minute." Protested Jack as he pushed the man aside and read the law for himself, "'It shall be the duties, as the king, to declare war, parley with shared adversaries…'Fancy that." Said Jack as he looked up at everyone else, "There has not been a king since the First Court." Proclaimed one of the lords with a slight accent, "And that is not likely to change." "Not likely." Agreed Teague as he walked away from the table, "Why not?" Nicole asked as she peeked her head through the crowd to look at everyone at the table, "See, the pirate king is elected by popular vote." Mr. Gibbs whispered, "And each pirate only ever votes for his self." Continued Barbossa with his arms crossed, Nicole blinked as she looked at them then to the ground, then back to them, "Well that doesn't help at all." Nicole mumbled as she then pushed through the crowd and stood next to Jolette, "Is it possible to elect someone that is not one of the lords?" Kat asked as she looked at Mr. Gibbs and Barbossa, they thought for a moment, "It doesn't state it in the code, but no one would want to take the chance to throw their hat into the table." Jolette explained sternly, Kat and Nicole looked to the ground sadden, "We were hopin' that you could elect yaself cap'n we're sure that you'd have this place up and running!" Nicole said as she stomped her feet, Jolette turned to her, "Thanks, but I rather not take the chance." "I call for a vote." Jack said with a grin, Barbossa sighed and shook his head frustrated. Then everyone began to vote for themselves till it came to Jack, he took a breath in then opened his mouth, "Elizabeth Swann." "What?" asked Elizabeth in shock, "I know curious, isn't it?" Jack asked with a smirk. Once he had said that everyone was in shock and began to argue, in one language or another, as they were arguing Teague was lounging in a large, royal like chair playing the guitar. "Am I to understand you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" asked Jack, once he said that Teague looked up and pulled rather too hard on one of his guitar strings, breaking it. Everyone had simmered down and took their seats, "Alright then, King Elizabeth, what would you like to do?" asked Jolette as she turned and looked over to Elizabeth. Elizabeth glanced over to Jolette then looked at the table, "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn…we're at war." Said Elizabeth proudly, then one of the lords stood up, it was Sri, "And so we shall go to war." He said in a high pitched voice, Jolette, Nicole, and Kat stared at him blankly. Everyone cheered, Jolette glanced over to Ragetti as he hid the 9 pieces of 8 into his coat when no one was looking, then Jolette looked to the ground to find Damion was not there. Jolette pushed through the crowd to get to the other side of the table to only find Jack and Teague talk with Damion laying at Teague's feet. The two then looked at her, "Is this one yours?" Teague ask as he looked up at Jack, Jack looked to Teague then to Jolette then back at Teague, "You can say that." Jack muttered so only Teague could hear. Teague looked at Jolette with a smirk and looked down to Damion, Damion looked up to Teague then turned and saw Jolette and he rushed to her.


	12. The Trade

Everyone cleared out of Shipwreck Cove and then got onto their ship and began sailed off to prepare for battle, "So…What did I miss?" Asked Mirna as she stood up with her ferret on her shoulder. "Nothing really, a speech here and there, my sister is king of the pirates now." Smiled Nicole proudly, "What did you guys do? Draw names from a hat? Or was one of them blind?" Mirna asked with suspicion, "No, Jack voted for her." Said Jolette as she walked up to the wheel of the ship and waited for Mr. Cotton. "I knew I missed something!" shouted Mirna as she just shook her head at Nicole before she walked away. Barbossa was giving orders left and right as he wanted everyone to be prepared, Elizabeth was on the Pearl, she thought since she was king she should have a very helpful ship like the Pearl. They worked everyone to the bone till it was daytime, they all met up at one area, they had at least twenty to thirty ships filled top to bottom with pirates. Mist rode up on the waters as everyone waited in silence, then from afar one of them spotted a silhouette of a single ship, "The enemy is here! Let's take them!" shouted one of them they all cheered…except for Jolette and Barbossa, they all slowly began to quiet down as more ships began to show. "Hey look there's another ship….and two more….wait no ten…wait...no…..UGH! there are too many ships for me to count!" Jaysha cried out as she squeezed her head in frustration. Everyone stared in awe as hundreds of ships came from the fog, Mr. Cotton's parrot flew off and Damion took Jack the monkey and hid in the Captain's quarters, then all the pirates turned angerly to Jack, "Parley?" He said with much fear, "Beckett you cheating bastard…" Jolette mumbled as she clenched her fist so tightly her nails dug into her own skin making her hands bleed. Elizabeth grabbed Jolette, "You're coming with us, you too Barbossa." Barbossa turned and looked to Elizabeth and then to Jolette whom was staring at him with much confusion, Elizabeth took Jolette and Barbossa into a long boat with Jack already waiting in there slightly shaken up. Elizabeth then made Jack row and told Jolette to take out her silver compass, Jolette did so and gave it to Elizabeth, Jolette didn't really favor taking orders from Elizabeth that much, but what was she to do? They rowed far out, far from any of the ships, far from anything, Jack continued to row even though his arms were getting tired, "Jack stop at that island." Ordered Elizabeth as she pointed to a patch of sand, "You wouldn't even call that an island." Mumbled Jolette as she snatched her compass back and got off the boat once they hit dry land. Barbossa, Jack and Elizabeth walked ahead of Jolette as she was told to stay behind them till Elizabeth said so, Jolette was about to ask why but just let it pass as she was one to followed orders and not question them.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Growled Barbossa, as all three of them stopped in their tracks, Jolette stopped also as she hid behind Barbossa since he was the tallest of them all. "Don't blame Turner. He was merely tool of your betrayal." Spoke a familiar voice, Jolette's eyes widened, "I know why Elizabeth wanted me to come along! She's planning on using me as a tool of trade! Well I wont let that happen." Jolette thought to herself as she slowly backed away, but Jack the monkey spotted her and glared, Jolette glared back but walked back behind Barbossa anyway, she didn't want her cover blown. "If you wish to see the grand architect, look to your left." Beckett continued, Barbossa and Jolette looked at Elizabeth, Elizabeth looked to Jack and Jack…well…he just looked at them, "My hands are clean in this." Defended Jack as glanced down at his fingers then bit his nail, "Figuratively." "My actions were my own and to my own purpose." Will spoke up as he looked at the others sternly, "Jack had nothing to do with it." Will spoke a bit more quiet, "Well spoken. Listen to the tool." Jack said as he pointed to Will and looked over to Elizabeth smugly. "Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman. I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost." Elizabeth spoke softly and with sorrow and disappointed, "No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." Defended Will. "Jolette, How long are you planning to hide behind Barbossa?" asked Beckett as Jolette peeked her head out from behind Barbossa, "What are you talking about…I…was….just looking for my lucky…rock! You see I've dropped it and I think I should sail back to the ships and see if it's there." Jolette said happily as she turned away from them all and began to head toward the long boat till a couple of Davy Jones' men came out of the water and blocked her way, she looked up at them and laughed nervously, "Or I can just stay here.." Jolette said nervously as she walked back and stood to the right of Barbossa, the crew members left as they then continued, "If Turner wasn't working on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett asked as he pulled out a black compass, "A compass? Why is that so important?" Jolette asked in a whisper as she looked over to Barbossa, Barbossa glanced down to her, "It's Jack's compass, it points to the thing you desire most." Jolette blinked then turned to Jack with a bit of confusion, "You made a deal with me Jack, to deliver the pirates. And here they are." Said Beckett as he tossed back Jack's compass, "Don't be bashful. Step up, claim your reward." Beckett smirked as he saw Elizabeth and Jolette turn to Jack and glared at him, "Your debt to me is still to be satisfied." Davy Jones spoke up angerly, "One hundred years of servitude aboard the Dutchman. As a start!" "That debt was paid, mate. With some help." Smiled Jack as he did a small gesture, "You escaped." Growled Jones, "Technically…" Before Jack could continue Elizabeth spoke up, "I propose an exchange." Everyone turned to her, "Will leaves with us…and you can take Jack." Elizabeth said a bit proudly, "Done." Said Will, but Beckett did not agree, "Undone…I want her too." Beckett then pointed to Jolette, she blinked as her eyes went wide, "Apparently you do not understand the meaning of "no"" Jolette said sarcastically, "Done." Elizabeth replied flatly, "What?" Asked Barbossa and Jolette at the same time, "How 'bout we just give ya Jack?" asked Barbossa as he looked at Beckett with a generous smile, Jack nodded but then stopped, "Wait a tick…" he mumbled, before he could argue Beckett spoke up, "Hmm how about...no? hm? I plan to marry Jolette once we make it back home." Beckett smirked as he glanced over to Jolette, she stood there tensing up a bit, "Take them both and I get Will." Clarified Elizabeth, "What?" shouted the three others all together, Elizabeth just ignored them and paid attention to Beckett, Will, and Jones, they were all smirking. "Done." Beckett said, "Done." Agreed Jones, "Done." Will smirked at Elizabeth. "No! Undone! Undone!" protested Jack in a panic, "Jack's one of the nine pirate lords, ya have no right! So ya cant do this!" Barbossa growled as he pushed Jolette back protectively, "King." Replied Elizabeth smugly, "More like filthy wench." Mumbled Jolette as she walked over to Beckett and Jones, "What was that?" asked Elizabeth a bit angered, "Oh nothing your highness." Jolette said mockingly once she was standing next to Beckett she turned around and did a taunting little curtsy. Jack sneered then bowed taking off his hat, "As you command your nibs." Jack said politely once he stood up straight, Barbossa drew out his sword and cut the beads, at the very top of Jack's head, off. Jack the monkey then jumped off of Barbossa's shoulder and ran and took the beads and ran back to Barbossa and dropped them in his hands. Jack glared at Barbossa as he walked away forced to stand next to Jones. Then Beckett stepped up, "Advise you Brethren, You can fight, and all of you will die. Or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die." He warned, Elizabeth walked in front of Beckett with much anger in her eyes, "You murdered my father." She growled, "He chose his own fate." Defended Beckett, he spoke only loud enough for Elizabeth to hear, "And you have chosen yours. We will fight…and you will die." Elizabeth then turned away and began to head to the long boat. The trade was then complete and the groups turned away from each other and left the island, whether they liked it or not.


	13. Escape Plan

Beckett then looked over to Jones as he made Jones summon a couple of his men and told them they were ready, then up raised The Dutchman from the depths of the water, Jack was forced to climb on the ship, as Jolette was helped up, "Sorry my dear, but I have other things to attend to, you have to stay in their brig for only a few minutes then my men will come for you." Beckett said to Jolette acting as if he needed to comfort her, Jolette just rolled her eyes and climbed onto the Dutchman and was led to the brig, "'Ere Sparrow we'll lock you up with the girl, so ya wont have ta gnaw your own legs off!" laughed the two guards as they shoved Jolette into the cell slamming the door right behind her. "Rude...buggers." mumbled Jolette as she dusted herself off and leaned against the right wall, Jack sat on the floor against another wall, Jolette then began to concentrate. "_Alright so on the Dutchman normal rules do not apply." _Rattle. Rattle._ "So if crew members are part of the ship_…" Rattle. Rattle. "_Then how did_…" Rattle "_Kat_…" Rattle. "Will you stop that?" shouted Jolette angerly as she glared over to Jack as he was shaking his compass, he continued to shake it then peek into it then shake it again, ignoring Jolette entirely. Jolette walked over to him and snatched the compass from Jack, "What are you doing anyway." Jolette asked as she examined the compass, "I was trying to fix it." Replied Jack pouting, Jolette looked at the compass a bit more than opened it and watched the arrow spin and point in Jack's direction, Jolette stared at Jack and he just stared back at her with a smirk. "Move." Jolette commanded bluntly, as she pushed Jack to the side, she tossed Jack back his compass and then picked up a large wooden board, "What are you doing?" asked Jack as he watched her with much confusion, "Getting the thing that's going to help us get out of here." Jolette replied with a smirk, "'Sides I for one think your compass works great!" Jolette smiled as she slid the thin of the board end under the cell door and gently placed the thicker end on the ground not wanting to make any noise, Jack opened his compass once again and looked down at it and saw the arrow following Jolette, "Then why does it keep pointing at you?" Mumbled Jack as he closed his compass and put it away.

"Alright here's the plan." Whispered Jolette, it was a simple plan really, she planned on using the board to lift the rusty gate off it's loose hinges letting the two out with ease. "Ok understand Jack?" Asked Jolette as she stared at Jack, Jack nodded as they both grabbed onto the plank and slowly pressed down on it creating a lot of noise, but then footsteps came pounding down the steps, "I'm tellin' you that I heard noise!" growled a guard, Jack grabbed Jolette and pushed her against the pillar with a panic and then kissed her roughly, the guards walked in and saw Jack kissing Jolette and they both snickered, "Let's leave 'em be, That Beckett fellow dun need ta know bout this." Whispered one of them as the other one nodded, they both left and Jack got off of Jolette and turned to see if they were gone, "That was close." Jack said with much relief as he turned over to Jolette with a proud grin only to have her hand fly right across his face, she had slapped him. "I don't think I deserved that." Whined Jack as he rubbed his left check gently, "I think you deserve every bit of it." growled Jolette angerly as she headed back toward the board, there was a lot of algae on the hinges it was rather challenging to lift it off, after a few minutes of trying Jack and Jolette slumped down to the floor in a huff. They only rested for a moment and already they heard footsteps stomp down to the brig, Jolette jolted up and kicked the board aside trying to hide it. In came Navy soldiers and Mercer, one of the soldiers unlocked the cell and opened the door letting the others in, the other two soldiers put Jolette into shackles once again, Mercer smirked as he saw Jolette and Jack's rather shocked expressions, "Where are you taking her?" asked Jack as he stood up and walked over to Mercer. "To Lord Beckett of course." Replied Mercer as he glanced over to Jolette, "You can't take her to Beckett!" Jack protested and all of them, even Jolette looked at him questioningly, "And why not?" Mercer asked as he glared at Jack, "Because…" he paused and then thought for a moment then grabbed Jolette's head and licked her cheek, "because, mate, I've got my germs on her, and I don't think Beckett wants her covered in my germs, eh? Savvy?" Jack acted all slick and smug, as Jolette's eye was twitching as she felt Jack's saliva drip down her cheek, "No worries that's what baths are for." Mercer smirked as he looked down to Jolette then to Jack, Jolette's eyes widened, last time she checked she was the only girl on either of the ships, "…I hate you all…" Jolette mumbled angerly under her breath.

On the Pearl Jolette's crew waited for Jolette to come back as they saw Barbossa climb onto the boat and no one else "Where's Jolette, Elizabeth and Jack?" asked Kat as she looked over the railing of the boat, Barbossa just walked past the girl and ignored her question as he went down into the brig with Pintel and Ragetti right behind carrying a large amount of rope. "What the hell did we miss?" asked Mirna as she watched everyone tied Tia Dalma up against the mast, Jolette's crew just watched as the others tied Tia down tightly, "I'm not sure…" Replied Jaysha as her puffin rested on her shoulder, "We'll need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack." Spoke a familiar voice, Mirna, Nicole, Kat, and Jaysha all turned around and saw Will helping Elizabeth onto the ship, "Again…Where's our Cap'n?" asked Kat with much concern, but no one listened to her they were all too busy with their own thing. "Really now?" asked Barbossa with a smirk, Elizabeth and Will looked passed Barbossa and saw Tia tied to the mast, "Barbossa , you cant release her." Protested Will, Barbossa turned to Will angerly as men grabbed Will and held guns to his head, "Guys I think we should move to the brig, before anything bad happens." Nicole said as she rushed under the deck, "Like that hasn't happened already.." mumbled Mirna as she followed Kat, Jaysha and Nicole down to the brig where Damion laid there and waited.


	14. Women Scorned

On Beckett's ship Beckett had already began to ready his men, "The enemy…has opted for oblivion." Beckett shouted he then stopped at the last man in the line, "Ready the fleet." He said calmly as the man nodded and stepped up once Beckett left, "To your stations!" The man shouted, Beckett just smirked, "As you gentlemen get ready for battle I'll get ready for something more…peaceful." Beckett then went off and hid away in his quarters.

Beckett sat on a small, round table, it was covered with an elegant white silk cloth that had golden designs sown on the edges. He sat with a smirk on his face as he waited. A few minutes past as he waited in silence, then Jolette finally walked in staring at her feet, she wore a beautiful, low cut, white dress with a gold colored corset, it had white squares engraved into it, she had a white silk cloth wrapped over her shoulders. On her neck there was a golden necklace with a diamond on the end, finally she had a long white gloves up to her elbows, it had designs at the trim, her hair was down and she wore a touch of make up making her look like a whole new person. "You look magnificent." Beckett said as he stood up and walked over to Jolette, he brushed loose strands of hair out of her face. "The dress would be even more beautiful, without the shackles." Said Jolette as she looked down at her wrists. They were locked into short chained shackles that held her wrists close together. Beckett just let out a chuckle as he lifted Jolette's chin gently, making her look into her eyes. "But then you lose your vulnerability…"smirked Beckett, he stared at Jolette with a smirk as she glared right back at him. Beckett then took out the keys and unlocked the shackles., "If you don't behave then you'll surely regret it." Warned Beckett as he glanced past Jolette to the two guards standing at the doors. Jolette stayed silent as Beckett lead her to the table and sat her down before he sat down himself. A small plate with a shining new tea cup sat infront of her, it was already filled with freshly brewed tea, the table had a sugar bowl, milk, and a teapot placed aside and in the middle of the table were various treats from different countries, most of which Jolette had never seen before. Jolette sat quietly as she stared at the treats with hungry eyes, Beckett smirked as he added some sugar into his tea and stirred it gently, "Go right ahead, indulge yourself." Jolette looked up at him for a moment then began to gather one of each from all the various pastries and treats. Jolette then sat up nice and proper as she added a few spoonfuls of sugar into her tea. As Jolette stirred her tea Beckett just watched her, "Not much of a pirate when it comes to the dinner table." Joked Beckett as he grabbed one of the cookies and took a bite of out of it, Jolette glanced over to Beckett as she carefully sipped her tea. "Well just because I'm a pirate outside does not mean I'll act the same inside…unless I were at Tortuga." Jolette replied as she placed her cup down and ate one of the treats. Beckett smirked as he then stood up and slowly walked over to the window and stared at his fleet, Jolette just watched him in silence, "Ever wondered why I wanted you to marry me?" Beckett asked as kept his eyes on the ships, "Many times before." Replied Jolette as she stayed seated staring at him then to her reflection in her tea. "I've always believed that a powerful man…deserves a powerful woman." When Beckett had said that Jolette smiled lightly letting out a small chuckle, making Beckett turn his head and glace over his shoulder curiously. "What?" he asked, Jolette then looked up from her tea and looked over to Beckett blankly, "You are not a powerful man; you are a mouse hiding behind a dog to get away from the cat." Spat Jolette as she glared at Beckett, she tried so hard to fight the urge to go over to him and stab him in the back with the butter knife. Beckett stayed where he was as he looked at Jolette over his shoulder, "Has it even occurred to you that the mouse can send the hound to kill everyone that the cat ever held dear?" Beckett smirked as Jolette jolted up from her seat angered, "You wouldn't dare!" roared Jolette, Beckett just smirked as guards rushed into the room and held Jolette down. Beckett turned around and finally faced Jolette, "Sorry, dear, It's all in good business." Said Beckett rather smugly, he walked over to Jolette and lifted up her chin with is index finger, Beckett then gently kissed her on the lips and looked up at the two guards, "Take her away and put her in the brig, I have other things to attend to." Ordered Beckett as he waved his hand carelessly and the guards pulled Jolette away and out of the room.

Back on the Pearl things just had gotten a lot more strange, Kat peeked her head out from under the ship, only enough to see but not been seen, Barbossa held the tray, that Ragetti had stole at the cove, in front of Tia and held a lit staff, "Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" Asked Mr. Gibbs as everyone surrounded Barbossa and Tia, they watched with much curiosity. "Aye." Replied Barbossa as he readied the staff, "The items brought together, done. Items to be burned…and someone must speak the words: 'Calypso I release you from your human bonds.'" Barbossa explained as everything was prepared, "Is that it?" asked Pintel, not so impressed, "'Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover." Smirked Barbossa, the other men grinned also as they watched, "Calypso I release you from your human bonds!" Barbossa shouted dramatically, Kat rolled her eyes as she wasn't as shocked as Barbossa to find that the chant was not spoken right. "You didn't say it right…" Ragetti spoke up nervously as everyone turned to him and Barbossa glared at him, "he didn't…" he whispered Barbossa moved aside, "Then show us, how do ya say it?" Barbossa moved over a bit more letting Ragetti though. Then Ragetti stepped up to Tia, "Calypso…" he said nervously as he leaned in closely to her ear, "I release you from your human bonds." Tia then closed her eyes and rolled her head back as the items then went up in flames and melted away, "I bet he was thinking of Nicole when he said that." Coughed Jaysha, Mirna nodded as both of them turned to Nicole, whom was blushing, "He was not." Nicole defended, "Then why blush?" asked Mirna with a sly smirk Nicole blushed even more and walked away from them, Jaysha and Mirna just laughed. Kat just ignored them and continued to watch, the men held Tia down as she began to shake. They pushed her head forward toward the smoke of the burning items and forced her to inhale then Will broke free form the other men's grasps, "Tia Dalma…" Will paused as Tis just continued to inhale the smoke, "Calypso." Will corrected Tia glared up at Will making the tray suddenly fall to the ground. "When the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it that told them how?" asked Will as the crew held him down once again, "Who was it that betrayed you?" "Name him!" Tia commanded angerly, "Davy Jones." Will replied. Tia stared at him with shock as he face slowly turned into sorrow then into anger as she then began to enlarge, the crew members panicked as they all held onto a rope as Tia just continued to grow more and more, "Wow she's pretty big." Whispered Jaysha as she watched in the safety of under the deck, "She's a goddess Jaysha come on." Mirna said as she rolled her eyes at Jaysha. Kat never once looked away, she couldn't…men backed away frightened as Tia grew taller than any mast on the Pearl, "Calypso!" Barbossa cried out as he slowly bowed, "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor…" Barbossa paused as Calypso looked down to him with a small smile, "Spare meself, me ship, me crew…but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters…or mine." Barbossa bowed his head as Calypso just smiled down at him.


	15. Escape

Jack paced back and forth slightly frantic as he tried to recall Jolette's escape plan, "Think…think…think…" he mumbled to himself as he began to hit his head trying to remember, he leaned against the cell door and closed his eyes, "Congratulations." Spoke up a voice it sounded awfully familiar, Jack opened his eyes and turned around and saw himself sitting on the bench in the cell, "You've successfully arrived aboard the Dutchman as per the overall scheme." He smirked as he stayed seated, then another Jack appeared behind the original, "Sadly forgetting the girl's lovely escape plan was not part of the scheme now was it?" Jack asked to…Jack, "Go away you lot are no help at all." The real Jack said as he tried to make the illusions of himselves go away, "We can't go away Jackie, we're you." The two other Jacks said in unison as they stood next to each other. "Stab the heart." Spoke up another Jack but this one was part of Davy Jones' ship, they all turned to him as that Jack scratched his brain as he thought aloud, "See none of you have any ideas onto helping me out of this bloody, crusted, old and rusted cell." Jack said frustrated at himself. He continued to pace back and forth, "Think like a bloke think like a bloke…" Jack then paused and stopped in his tracks, "Leverage." He said with a smirk as he grabbed the board Jolette had tried to use earlier. Calypso smiled as she then began to yell something no one could translate, then to make things any better from what they already were she had fell apart into thousands of crabs that fell off the ship and into the water, Kat had dived deep into the brig as she tried to get away from the crabs pouring in, Nicole shrieked as she ran away from a few dozen of them and Mirna just grabbed one and tossed it into a pillar which made her laugh, Jaysha just stood there unharmed. Everyone else just stood up after the sudden wave of crabs and rushed to the side of the ship to see where Calypso had went off to. "Why she's no help at all." Mumbled Pintel as he leaned over the rails, Barbossa just stared off as the wind began to blew more, "What now?" asked one of the men, "Nothin'" Barbossa replied in a grunt, "Our last hope has failed us." Barbossa just stared out at the waters just like what Jolette used to do when she was stressed. As some still stared over the railings someone's hat flew off their head and into the sky, people turned and looked up at it only to find that grey clouds began to spiral in the sky and the wind was a lot more powerful, it was…for sure…the work of Calypso.

Jolette sat quietly in her cell on the Endeavour; she drew pirate ships and flags into the dust on the floor with her finger after she had taken off the gloves. Jolette sighed as she leaned back on her arms and stared at her ceiling, "Finally…some silence to think but nothing to think about…I could do the leverage trick but this is a brand new ship, there are no loose boards and even if I tried to take one out they would hear me…I should pretend I need help and then run for it past the guards and jump off the ship…no there are too many men on this ship that and I don't think swimming in a dress, a WHITE dress at that, would help me any." Jolette thought hard then she ran her hand in her hair rapidly messing it up in frustration, then a bobby-pin fell out of her hair and landed in front of her. Jolette stared at it blankly as she then smirked and grabbed it, "Finally something useful from Beckett." Jolette joked as she slid her arm through the bars and began to pick at the lock till she was out of there. Once she finally unlocked the cell door she slowly pushed it open and picked up her dress and snuck out of there, she didn't leave the bottom of the boat, she used that for her advantage. Since most of the men are up on the deck preparing for battle, there were fewer men down where she was, guarding supplies, Jolette rushed around in silence once she took off those uncomfortably small shoes. Jolette was in the storage room and she hid behind the many boxes they had, "Oh rum." Jolette whispered as she read one of the boxes, Jolette shook her head and tried to stay focused. Once Jolette was sure all of the man had left that area she ran a crossed the whole storage area till she made it to a window or small opening where a cannon was once placed, Jolette measured the opening and then she measured her hips, "Thank all the gods in heaven I was born with no hips." Jolette joked as she took a moment and looked behind her before she climbed though the opening, ever wondered why Jolette stared out at the sea a lot? Well it helped her study the outside works of a ship and one thing Jolette knew most is on any ship small boats are always next or near the opening for cannons. Jolette smirked as she sat in the opening letting her legs dangle and her hand hold on to the frame tightly as she waited, "Thank you Calypso for this wondrous wind." Jolette said happily as a small boat was being blown towards her, Jolette sat there for only a few minutes she then had jumped and quickly climbed into the small boat and let it down slowly into the waters trying not to make a sound as she quietly sailed away in the small boat, "Don't worry…I promise on my life I will return.." Jolette said as she took one last look back.


	16. Maelstrom

"There's no chance we can fight the armada." Said Mr. Gibbs with much disappointment, Elizabeth walked away from the railings angerly, "It's a fool's chance." She mumbled, Kat stomped to the center of the deck angerly, "A chance is still a chance if there is but one fool to fight for it!" shouted Kat, "She's right." Agreed Elizabeth as she jumped on the railing and held on to one of the ropes, "What will we fight for? I say freedom! Freedom to sail the seas without people like Beckett to block us off, my captain wouldn't have aloud this to have happen at all! She'd sacrifice everything! Even her own life! To what? Have you greedy cowards sail forever without a single thanks to her? I shall not allow it! I stand here today to say that I believe that we should fight as one, forget how many stand in our path! Numbers are just numbers, but teams mean much…much more." Kat spoke the truth, Elizabeth then nodded, "She's right! The Brethren will still be looking here to us, the Black Pearl, to lead. And what will they see?" Elizabeth paused as she ran her eyes through the crowd as everyone watched her in silence, "Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do!" Elizabeth shouted as she stared into the crowd once again, Mirna and Jaysha just leaned against the mast as they hid in the back, "Finally she says something interesting." Smirked Mirna as she watched, Jaysha just stared at Elizabeth and listened, "By the sweat of our brows…and the strengths in our backs…and the courage in our hearts! Gentlemen…hoist the colors…" Elizabeth had slowly calmed down as she was looking at but one man, Will. "Hoist the colors!" one cheered, "Hoist the colors!" everyone then cheered as they raised their weapons up high as various pirate flags rose up the masts. The wind blew against them making them dance…the dance of pride.

Beckett sat on a small table out side, this time, he sat alone drinking his tea. The Lieutenant then stepped up to Beckett, "We have a favorable wind, sir." Said the lieutenant, "Oh so we do." Replied Beckett careless as he reached over and added a cube of sugar into his tea, "Also sir…" the lieutenant paused as Beckett stirred his tea, "What?" Beckett asked a bit annoyed. "It's about Jolette sir…she's not in her cell and we seem to be missing a small boat…" the lieutenant replied a bit nervous, Beckett put his tea cup down, "I had a feeling...signal the Dutchman to give them no quarter…that'll teach the woman to leave me." Beckett said in a low growl, the lieutenant bowed his head slightly and then told one of the men to give the signals. The man grabbed two flags and waved out a few signals, Mercer saw this on the Dutchman and cried out, "To arms! We give no quarter!" everyone on the Dutchman scrambled preparing for an immense battle as the clouds continued to swirl above them. Thunder roared like an angered beast as rain began to pour harshly down onto those under the clouds; Kat gazed up at them as the raindrops splashed gently on her face as it began to rain harder and harder. Davy Jones then roared himself as the Dutchman sailed forward with great speed, "Will ya look at…that it's raining…" Jaysha claimed calmly as she let her hand out letting the rain form a small puddle in her hand, "Would this be considered a bad sign?" Nicole asked as she as shivered, "Depends…" Mirna paused as she smirked over to Nicole, "Are you afraid to get wet?" Kat turned to Mirna and smirked at her as they both ran under the ship and came back with their hands full. Nicole and Jaysha looked over to each other and shrugged as they both grabbed something from the pile of stuff Mirna and Kat brought. As the Pearl was sailing forward Mr. Gibbs looked over the rail in a panic, "Maelstrom!" he shouted, "Captain Barbossa we need you at the helm." Ordered Elizabeth, Barbossa glanced over his shoulder then turned around with a grin, "Aye, that be true." And with that said Barbossa rushed over to the wheel and pushed Mr. Cotton aside, "Brace up yards, ya cack-handed deck apes." Barbossa shouted, Mirna looked up at him with much offence, "What did he call me?" "Mirna no time just grab all ya can and get ready." Kat said a she grabbed a narrow sword that looked like Norrington's; Kat stared at it in a daze then shook her head, snapping out of it. "Veer off!" ordered Mercer as he held tightly to the railing, one of the men began to turn the wheel but was pushed aside by Jones, "She'll not harm us." He said as he steered near the maelstrom, "Full-bore and into the abyss." Jones shouted. Mercers stared at Jones frightened as he rushed over to him, "Are you mad?" Mercer cried out, "Ha! You afraid to get wet?" asked Jones rather tauntingly, Mercer stared at Jones then to the maelstrom not wanting to die. The Dutchmen then rushed right into the maelstrom and headed toward the Pearl with much speed, Will watched on the side as he cried out, "She's on our stern and gaining." Barbossa looked at him then turned to the crew, "More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa commanded as the crew rushed around trying to keep most of the supplies dry while trying to tend to the sails. Barbossa turn the Pearl near the edge of the Maelstrom, sailing in front of the Dutchman, then suddenly, cannons were fired at them from behind and everyone ducked as pieces of the Pearl flew. "Take us out or they'll overbear us!" Will warned. Barbossa shook his head, "Nay. Further in! We'll cut across to faster waters!" Barbossa shouted as he turned the wheel, Elizabeth then shouted, "Prepare to broadside!" The Pearl then took a deep turn into the maelstrom as now they were behind the Dutchman, "Captain the guns! Bear a hand!" ordered Mr. Gibbs as everyone grabbed a gun and readied the cannons. Everyone was giving commands left and right as the crew prepared to fire, they opened the cannon openings and they pushed the cannons out and had them all ready for fire all they had to do was wait for the signal. "This is intense.." whispered Jaysha as she hid her puffin inside her coat, Mirna just hid her ferret in one of the empty barrels in the ship that she had tied down to the mast, so it wouldn't roll off into the water. "Fire!" Now that the command was given they lit the fuse and quickly stood back and covered their ears. Cannons were fired powerfully at both ships, and both ships were taking much damage. People tried to dodge and avoid all the flying ship pieces as the cannons were fired, Barbossa just stood in place as he shouts, "It be too late to alter course now, mateys!" He then let out a laugh of pure triumph.


	17. Sacrifice

Nicole was running around trying to avoid all the planks and boards flying at her, "I'd say something witty but I don't think there's much time to." Mirna mumbled as she readied the cannon, Jaysha quickly placed a cannonball in and Kat lit the fuse making the Cannon fly straight at the helm of the Dutchman. "Prepare to board!" shouted Mercer but then the cannon fired by Kat came crashing in, "Cover!" Jones shouted as he tackled Mercer as he tried to dodge, the two stood up and spotted the 3 soldiers on the ground moaning in pain as their faces were covered in wounds, Jones looked at Mercer and Mercer looked at Jones with much fear as Jones smirked and his tentacles slithered up Mercer's face and into his mouth choking the man. As Mercer collapsed Jones yanked the key off from Mercer's neck and stomped off, Jack peeked his head though the door as he looked on deck and saw the fight, "Well I didn't miss much." Jack mumbled as he looked around to see if the area was clear and then he quietly walked out as he dragged the chest behind him. Jack continued to look around, but when he turned around he spotted Jones, whom chuckled, "Lookee here, boys. A lost bird. A lost bird that never learned to fly!" Jones taunted as his crew formed out from the sides and parts of the ships. Jones then whipped out his blade as Jack slowly backed away, "To my great regret." Jack said simply as he back up, "But…" He paused as he looked back and jumped onto the railing and grabbed on to some rope, "It's never too late to learn eh?" Jack said as he slammed the chest to the side releasing the rope, making him shoot up. The wind blew a single, but powerful, gust of wind making Jack swing and land on top of one of the sails. Jack waved his arms around trying to keep balance with the chest. Jones then appeared demanding the chest , "I can set you free mate." Jack said calmly, "my freedom was forfeit long ago." Growled Jones as he charged toward Jack, Jack quickly pulled out his sword and began to fight back. As those two were fighting Jones' crew and the navy soldiers took some loose ropes and tried to swing aboard the Pearl, a few of the crewmates on the Pearl tried the same. Once they met in the middle they tried to cut each other down, some succeeded others failed. The battle was now set, the Pearl verses the soulless crew of the Dutchman and the Royal fleets, what a fight. "Take this ya ugly freak!" Mirna shouted as she smashed two empty bottles on a soldier's head, "So that's why she nagged us to keep the empty rum bottles." Jaysha mumbled as she took a pistol and with ease shot one of Jones' men in the dead center of their forehead, "Nice shot." Smiled Nicole as she tossed various items at the oncoming men, Kat swung her sword around as hard as she could but one of Jones' men got a hold of it and snapped it in two, making the poor girl panic and twirl her fists around hoping to hit someone and with much luck she got a lot of people….some were on her side though, "Sorry.." She whispered nervously a she quietly snuck away. Mirna seemed to had the ability to pull empty bottles out of thin air as she took handfuls and smashed them all on the enemy's heads, "I don't like how you dress! Youre a very hazardous animal to the world, you work for that disgusting Beckett gentleman, and you…" Mirna paused at one of Jones' men that was a shark of some sort, "Me?" he asked rather confused, "You kill dolphins!" Mirna shouted as she flung about eight bottles at him and smashed four on his head all in unison, "Wow you really like dolphins." Elizabeth joked as she just finished stabbing one of the soldiers. The battle was going everywhere, there was so much going on, cannons blasted as people fought with guns and swords. Using all their might to win this battle. Then Will called out for Elizabeth as he rushed toward her and they both stabbed one of Jones' men and tossed him aside, Will grabbed Elizabeth and looked into her eyes, "Will you marry me?" He asked, Elizabeth stared at him blankly, "I don't think now's the best time." Elizabeth replied as she blocked one of the blows, "Now may be the only time." Will said in a panic as he stabbed another soldier, they both fought franticly until they linked arms once again, Kat, Mirna, Nicole, and Jaysha watched them from afar slightly disgusted by the sight, "How stupid can you get?" asked Mirna as she threw a bottle at one of the incoming men, "This Will guy really needs help with his scenery choices." Jaysha mumbled as she blasted more enemies, "Guys we can talk about Will's and Elizabeth's wedding choice later! We need to fight now!" shouted Kat slightly irritated at all of the incoming enemies, it's like they never end. As everyone was fighting, Damion peeked his head out from under the deck and Jack the monkey sat on top of his head holding another cannon ball, Damion ran onto the deck and straight to the closest cannon, as he tried to avoid everyone else's fighting, Jack rushed off of Damion's head and rolled the cannonball into the cannon, Damion then pulled back the rope with his teeth and held it there, Jack the monkey then ran off and stole one of the already lit firing sticks and ran back over to Damion and stood on the cannon ready. Damion then nodded his head as Jack then lit the fuse, the cannon fired and it shot through part of the railing hitting the ropes of those incoming, making them fall into the water. "Good dog." Smiled Jaysha as she patted Damion on the head.

When the attention was turned back to Will and Elizabeth they found them kissing each other passionately, Mirna, Kat and Jaysha rolled their eyes as they just continued to fight, Nicole sighed envious of her sister. Jack and Jones were still sword fighting, Jack made Jones drop his sword and Jones snapped Jack's sword in half. Will rushed over to one of the ropes, feeling as if he need to aid Jack, Will grabbed onto the rope tightly and swung over to the Dutchman. "Hey…where'd the monkey go?" asked Jaysha as she looked around then heard a sudden screeching noise, she turned and spotted a small fire ball headed toward the Dutchman, "Oh…found him.." she mumbled as she just walked away trying to act like she didn't witness a monkey getting shot out of a cannon. Kat and them watched the battle on the Dutchman from afar and all they could see were a few men swinging on ropes, "What is going on over there?" asked Mirna slightly interested, "We should take a look for ourselves." Jaysha suggested, the two looked at each other then laughed and walked away, they could careless. Kat and Nicole stayed at the railing and watched carefully, someone seemed to be tossing Will around like an old rag doll, "Stop! It's me!" shouted Will as he was dodging the man's swings, "It's Will…your son." The two paused as the older man stared at Will and reached out only to grab Will by the back of the head and toss him aside. Jack was swinging around until he slide downward making the rope spin around a sail and allowing him to land safely on the deck of the Dutchman. Nicole turned to Elizabeth who had just finished stabbing and slashing a couple of soldiers and some of Jones' workers, "Elizabeth! Will needs your help! Go save him!" shouted Nicole, Elizabeth turned her and stared at Nicole blankly for a moment then shook her head snapping out of the daze. Elizabeth grabbed a rope and swung over to the Dutchman, "Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me!" shouted Jones as he glared at Elizabeth intensely, "That's why I brought this!" shouted Elizabeth as she pulled out her sword and began to fight. Kat looked up at the sails as they were slowly leaning near each other, "Keep your eyes on the sails.." mumbled Kat to Nicole as she rushed off under the decks to look for something, Nicole looked up at the sails and then back to the Dutchman to find Elizabeth being tossed, "Elizabeth!" Nicole shrieked. Jack's eyes shoot open as he laid on the ground staring at the severed tentacle of Jones, which held the key, scoot trying to get back to Jones. Jack sat up and pulled the keys from the little tentacle and tossed it behind him carelessly as he looked around for the chest, Jack just smirked. Elizabeth lied in the steps and Will was kicked onto the ground, Will and Elizabeth glanced at each other with fear and worry and Jones turned to them both, "Ah. Love…A dreadful bond…and yet, so easily severed." Jones taunted as he slowly stepped over to Will pointing his sword at Will's neck, "Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?" "Do you?" asked a voice rather smugly, Jones turned and found Jack holding the broken sword with one hand and Jones' beating heart with the other, "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand." Jack said as the heart beated slowly but loud, "You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Growled Jones as he glared at Jack, Jack just stared at him, "Cruel is a matter of perspective." Said Jack rather simply, "Is it?" asked Jones as he suddenly turned away and stabbed Will in the left shoulder, Will weakly cried out and Elizabeth gasped, and Jack stood there with widened eyes, What was he to do?

Jones slowly twisted the sword to insure that Will was going to die from that stab if Jack did not think fast, Jack glanced down to the heart then over to Will as Jones just laughed. Elizabeth crawled over to Will and tried to keep him from closing his eyes and sleeping that dreadful slumber from whence you'll never wake. Jack stood there to either have him live forever and Will to die or save Will by using the heart. The old man fighting Will earlier had finally remembered, William, his one and only son…the man also remembered who he was…Bootstrap Bill Turner. Bootstrap had tackled Jones and kept him distracted buying the three others more time, Elizabeth was screaming and slapping Will telling him not to die, she just got married…she didn't want it to end, not now. But then as Jones was about to murder Bootstrap he suddenly felt cold, but not in what he was accustomed to…no…it was the chill of your last breath of air leaving your lungs, Jones slowly turned to see that Jack had made Will stab Jones' heart. Jones looked at them as they stared back at him, Jones looked up and with his last breath of air he managed to whisper, "Calypso." Before he had fallen back and over board, falling straight down to the thing he once loved truly, the sea. Nicole then snapped out of her daze and found the sails closer than ever, "Kat! The sails!" Nicole shouted, Kat nodded as she dropped two cannon balls that were chained together into the cannon and aimed the cannon straight up toward the sails, "Fire!" shouted Jaysha as Damion lit the cannon and they all looked up and watched the chained balls twirl and snap the sails free allowing the Pearl to sail out of the Maelstrom with ease.

The Dutchman slowly sank as Jack and Elizabeth floated away on one of the sails as they watched Will sink into the Maelstrom, the skies cleared as quickly as it appeared, it almost seemed like it had never happened, Elizabeth and Jack landed gracefully near the Pearl and were helped aboard, with Jack the monkey right behind them, "Thank goodness, Jack." Mr. Gibbs sighed a sigh of relief, "The armada's still out there. The Endeavour's coming up heard to starboard, and I think it's time we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions." Said Mr. Gibbs in a panic, he had enough excitement of the day, but Jack didn't agree, "Never actually been one for tradition." Jack responded bluntly as he walked away to the rails and stared at the armada. There was a small silence till Jack spoke up and began to give out orders for them to stay still, some began to argue but Jack didn't listen he just walked up the stairs and waited in silence, "…He's either mourning over the loss of Turner or he's gone completely mad." Mumbled Jaysha, "Is both a choice?" Mirna asked jokingly as she glanced up at Jack. On the Endeavour Beckett's crew was questioning the same, "What are they waiting for?" asked the lieutenant as Beckett walked over and stood next to him, "he expects us to honor our agreement." Beckett replied flatly as cannons were pulled out from all sides, there had to be at least twenty to thirty cannons on each side, "It's nothing personal, Jack. It's just good business." Beckett smirked as Jack and everyone else just stood there and waited in silence, but then up from the waters came the Dutchman, but there was something different about it…it was more…alive looking now with it's newest Captain, Nicole stared out at the waters as she spotted something afar, "Ready fire!" shouted Will with much pride, Elizabeth smiled, Jack smirked as he also gave the command, "Open canvas!" Jack shouted, "Aye! Op…" before Barbossa could continue Nicole shouted out, "Guys look!" Nicole waved to every one to come over as she pointed to an oncoming ship, Beckett spotted it too and took the telescope from the lieutenant. What he spotted utterly shocked him, it was Jolette…she was back, "told you I was coming back loves." Smirked Jolette, Damion stood on the railings and barked happily. Everyone stared at her in awe as the small portion of the crew that was sent to hide the ship, sailed back and climbed back onto the Pearl. One of them held Jolette's hat, he handed it over to Barbossa, Kat saw this and she just stared at them strangely, from out of the hat a note fell. "Hello gentlemen, missed me?" Jolette shouted so everyone could hear, she knew no one would respond but she didn't care, "Remember my name because I don't want to be forgotten." Jolette spoke with such pride and freedom, "Captain what are you…" Kat trailed off as she picked the note up from off the ground and read it, then looked up in shock and screamed, "CAPTAIN NO!" Everyone turned to her, "What is it?" Jack asked as he looked over to Kat with a raised brow, "She's planning on ramming her ship in the Endeavour...there's a large possibility that she'll die from the crash..." Mirna said in the flattest tone she had ever spoken. Everyone stared at Mirna then to Jolette as she continued to sail slowly toward the Endeavour, "DON'T DO IT!" cried out Jolette's crew and a few of the crew members on the Pearl. Barbossa and Jack stayed silent honoring her sacrifice, "I'll miss you guys…oh and Barbossa.." Jolette turned her head, "Aye?" responded Barbossa as he stared at her sternly, "Take good care of my hat…" Jolette smiled as she pulled down one of the ropes letting her largest sail down, making her gain a large amount of speed. On the Endeavour, Beckett's men were in a panic, "Orders, sir…Sir!" Beckett just stared at Jolette's incoming ship blankly, "It's all in good business…" Beckett mumbled, the lieutenant looked back at the crew and rushed off the ship, "ABANDON SHIP!" they all cried out as they all jumped off except for Beckett. "Sail free and true…"whispered Jolette before she fired a single cannon destroying both of the ships, "JOLETTE!" Nicole screamed as tears streamed down her face, some moved away from the rails, others stayed as they watched the armada draw back, "They're turning away!" one shouted, "We won!" shouted another, "Yes…but at what cost?" asked Kat gently as she petted Damion, they all looked down to the ground and took off their hats and placed them over their chests.


	18. Finale

Barbossa looked down and winced when he saw Jolette's hat, he took the hat and handed it over to Jack, "Here I don't want to look at it no more..." Barbossa said as he turned away in sorrow, "What makes you think I do?" Jack protested as he waved the hat around, "How about you lot just give me the hat and we'll all be happy?" Spoke up a familiar voice, everyone looked up and saw Jolette standing on the railing, dry…and for some reason in a dress. "Captain!" cried out Jolette's crew as they ran towards Jolette and hugged her tightly, Jolette laughed and pushed past them and walked toward Jack, "Thanks luv." Smiled Jolette as she took back her hat and placed it back on her head, "But how…" Jack asked as he stared at her blankly, "That neat little trick you taught me." Jolette winked at Jack as he thought for a moment and remembered, "You shot yourself in the air before crashing?" Jack asked rather shocked, Jolette just nodded. Barbossa then walked up to Jolette and smiled, "Never thought you'd look so good in a dress lass." Teased Barbossa, Jolette just laughed and playfully punched him, "Shut it old man." Laughed Jolette as she carefully adjusted her hat. "Can we have a revote?" asked Jaysha as she glanced around, "'Cause I want Jolette as King of the Pirates!" Jaysha rose her hand up high and proud, Nicole smiled and did the same, "Me too!" Kat smiled and raised her hand up too, "and me!" "I guess so." Smirked Mirna as she rose her hand up half way, Jack and Barbossa rose their hands up too. "Sorry luv, but she's the new king now." Jack said to Elizabeth as he smiled and pointed to Jolette, Elizabeth just gave him a small smile and looked over to Jolette with her arm raised also, "It's alright she can be king of the pirates...I'm good as Mrs. Turner." Elizabeth smiled at Jack whom smiled back at her.

Finally it was over, it all was done and they all departed in their separate ways, Elizabeth left with Sao…I mean her crew, Will sailed away as the new 'Davy Jones', It was finally Jolette's crew's turn to sail back home, "Finally! Geez I still have one final thing I have to deal with." Grumbled Mirna as they ported at Tortuga, Mirna climbed down in a huff with Jaysha right behind her as they walked back to their ex-Bar/brothel. Jolette watched from the Pearl as from out of the building flew two men and five women, "Get out and take your dirty, unsanitary whores with you!" shouted Mirna, Jolette laughed as she climbed down in a rush and ran over to the bar/brothel and ran inside behind her followed Jack and Kat. Jolette saw it was nice and clean and Mirna was already wiping the bar, Jaysha held eight very large bottles of rum close to her, "I'm home my lovely's! Did you miss mommy? Cause mommy missed you!" whispered Jaysha as she opened one and chugged the whole bottle in less than a minute, "Mirna! More rum!" shouted Jaysha as she was back to normal, "Aye! aye! Cap…I mean Jaysha.." Mirna laughed as she rushed in the back and took out four more bottles, Jack stared at Jaysha with slight envy, "Can I have some rum?" asked Jack, Jaysha looked up and glared at him, "MY Rum." Jack blinked and stared at her, "Fine." Jack said rather childish with his arms crossed, Jolette shook her head and walked over to Jaysha and stole one of the bottles of rum and handed it to Jack, Jaysha looked over to Jolette with shock and confusion, "Just because youre back on land does not mean I'm not your Captain anymore." Jolette said with a smirk. Jaysha sighed and held the rest of the rum close and tight. Jolette laughed and waved goodbye to the both of them as she finally left them to tend to their lives once again. Jolette, Jack, and Kat walked back to the ship to tell them what they were to do now, "We'll be needing a rest and since we're at Tortuga I think you gents need some fun time." Laughed Jolette as she saw all the men smile and rush off the boat, Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, and at least three others were the only ones that were on the Pearl, "Go on Barbossa." Jack said as he moved aside, "Join the fun." Jack ginned, Barbossa smirked, "Since this be Tortuga I think it be best if I stay here and watch the ship." Jack glared, "Then I assign Mr. Gibbs to watch the ship whilst I be gone." Ordered Jack as he turned to Gibbs whom nodded, "I'll do me best Cap'n." Jolette looked over to Nicole who was hugging Ragetti, "Well after ordering you around and calling you whore I'll leave you at peace." Smiled Jolette, Nicole smiled back, "It's fun working with you, Cap'n and I'd gladly continue working with you." Jolette laughed and climbed down while Jack already had a head-start and rushed over to the nearest bar, that wasn't run by a crazy bartender and a drunk bar owner.

It had been hours later and Jack had returned with two….lovely ladies. "Granted it tends to list to pot, and has been, on occasion, known to frighten young women. But I promise you, you will not be disappointed." Jack said while flirting with them, "Is that it?" asked one of them as she saw a small boat with short tattered sails, "The Black Pearl?" asked the other, Jack's smile slowly disappeared, "It's not very big." Mumbled the first one, "Love, that's a dingy." Jack said rather irritated. "My vessel is magnificent and fierce and huge-ish and…" Jack paused as Jolette interrupted, "And miles away from the port, and look to make things better a sleeping Gibbs" Jolette said as she pushed passed one of the ladies and kicked Gibbs, "Wake up old man." Jolette said as she grabbed Jack's cup of rum and poured it on Gibbs' face making him wake up coughing, "Mr. Gibbs? Any particular reason why my ship is gone?" Asked Jack as he walked away from the girls and to Mr. Gibbs. Gibbs looked up at Jack a bit dazed, "The ship? We're on the ship." Then Gibbs laid back down, only to have jolted back up, "The ship! Jack the ship is gone!" shouted Gibbs in a panic, "Really, we didn't notice." Jolette said with a hint of attitude, before another word was spoke the two ladies were fighting over whom was to get the first ride on the Pearl. Jack calmly walked in front of them, "Ladies! Will you please shut it?" they both stopped and stared at Jack as Jolette just moved and stepped into the dingy, "Ah good times…" Jolette mumbled. As she sat comfortably in the dingy Jack had just finished with getting slapped and slapping Gibbs. On the Pearl Nicole and Kat stood a bit worriedly near Barbossa, "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Jolette behind?" asked Nicole slightly nervous, "It gives them some alone time." Joked Mirna as she patted Jack the monkey on the head, "But was it necessary to bring the dog with us?" asked Pintel as Damion tugged on his pant leg, "She'll have a reason to get to us then." Smirked Barbossa, "So what are we looking for now?" Asked Kat rather curiously, Barbossa smirked as he took out the charts, "There's more than one way to live forever…I give you the Fountain of youth!" Barbossa announced happily as he whipped the charts opened just to find the middle ripped out, "Looks more like a hole to me." Mirna said flatly.

"What is that?" asked Jolette as she sat in the front of the dingy looking back at Jack, Jack smirked and unrolled the map and turned it carefully, "It's the charts that's going to lead us to the Fountain of youth." Smirked Jack as he took out his compass. He stared at it strangely for a moment then turned around and pulled out rum, he then looked at it again and it was pointed toward Jolette, Jack let out a chuckle as he handed the compass to Jolette, she in turn looked over to him blankly, "Her love, I'll let you navigate." Jolette raised her brow at him not knowing why he was so nice to her all of a sudden, "Alright then… to the fountain of youth!" Jolette said happily as she pointed to a northern direction and Jack smirked and followed as they both sang together, "_Yo-ho. Yo-ho a pirate's life for me_."

**The End**


End file.
